Her Golden Eyes
by HappydaysNosaddays
Summary: North's sister has suddenly died, leaving his niece, Chiaroscuro, alone. When North decides to take her in and lets Pitch and her meet, Pitch at that moment starts to crave the girl that North has added to his life. Pitch x My made up character
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first time really writing a story. This is a Pitch Black x My own made up character. No, this is not an OC, where I use you and blanks for the character's own name. Also, this is set more in an normal day setting, so there's not the normal Pitch with his nightmares and the Guardians with there own powers. This story will go back and forth between Pitch's own view point and the view point of my made up character. And Pitch is like 23 and my character is like 18 then turns 19. ****AND**** (sorry there's a lot to throw at you all at once) but I did just watch Les Mis (love it so much!) so there will probley be some parts with songs from there used. And finally haha, mmmmmmmm... sorry kind of forgot what I was going to say... oh! Why yes! My main girl is from ****Finland**** she will be speaking some Finnish but for those of you who do in fact speak Finnish, I don't so I'm using handy dandy Google Translate to be my sidekick in this whole story. And that's the end of my long speech so... have fun reading :) any reviews will help me unless your being a total jerk and is on a man or woman period and have nothing better to do then trash talk my first story, so in that case those reviews will be shunned. Thanks :) (p.s I will try to update as soon as I can) **

**Chapter 1- Coming to ****America**

_North's P.O.V_

_It was rainy. Out of all the things it could be driving at __2 o'clock__ in the morning. It has to be rainy. I let out a sigh, and ran my fingers through my long salt and pepper beard. This was a pain- NO! I can not think of those things. My sister just died, and my niece, Chiaroscuro, has no one but me, and she clearly can't live with the crazy son of a - father. I wont allow it, at all. I do wish that she, we could have picked at flight from __Finland__ that didn't come in at this time. And the fact that the only airport is two hours anyway really dose help. But here I am, late out of all things I hope that she is all right._

Later, finally, I got to the airport. It was mostly empty. It looks like those who where on Chiaroscuro's flight have long gone. I looked around for her, she did say that she would wait. I turned towards the chair's by baggage claim to see Chiaroscuro fast a sleep with her blood red and tan baggage neatly packed around her and with her dark, thick, tightly waved hair softly fallen on her lightly tanned face. How peace full she looks right now, the last time I did see her, her eyes where blood shot and her nose slightly pink from all the crying and giving me a sad smile. I hope I can be the parent figure for her, and the right one to put her on a path of success for the next couple years I have her until she goes out on her own.

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes and gave out a small yawn. "Hei," I said greeting my uncle in Finnish_, __"_Setä Nick." He smiled at me softly, "Hello Chiaroscuro, how vas your flight?" He said in he thick Russian accent while he helped me up while grapping the two heaviest out of my three bags while I pulled my black backpack over my shoulders and pick up the other bag. "Good, good." I said softly. We walked out to Nick's bright red truck and threw my bags in the back. His blue eyes looked up to the dark sky, "Good, it stopped raining." He said and with that we hopped into the car and drove back to the place I would soon learn to call home.

**Well, that was short sorry. There will be more "action" in the next chapter. Hei means hello. And Seta means Uncle. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so once again sorry this is my first story, so yeah you know where I'm going with this. I'm going to try to update has much as possible, because I think we all hate those stories that take 6 months to a year to update and it's leaving you on the edge because you REALLY want to know what is going to happen next. So yep, I could go on and on about this topic for hours. So kind of in the start of the story Pitch is going to seem like a Hater. That's what I would view Pitch as because he is not the happiest person on Earth (he needs to go to Disney land). Also, I feel like I'm listing what the characters are doing to much and using "I" to much, but it is first person. How do you not use I a lot. And I'm listing of what the character is doing just so you guys just a better picture of how the character acts like and also how their life works. Finally, in this chapter I'm going to be going into GREAT detail of who Chiaroscuro and Pitch looks like in each other's eye (because Pitch just found the love of his life and Chiaroscuro is an artist and have never seen anyone so "unique") And I kind just told you what this chapter is about…Have fun! **

_Pitch's P.O.V_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **Ugh…..Monday's are such a drag. I slammed a grey tinted arm onto my alarm clock shutting the stupid piece of plastic from China up. I'm in a good mood already. I dragged my body up into a sitting position and cleared my throat. I should take a "sick" day from my ever so fun job as a high school history teacher. The kids would rather have a sub then me, and I know it. But then again Nick would call and give me a day long speech saying how I should feel better and what to do to get my self better. Oh what a bother. I looked into the mirror across from my bed. Wow, I am a hot mess this morning. My normally gelled back hair is all over the place, my grey tinted skin is dark then it should be, my golden grey eyes look dull and dead. I should _really _go to work today. Ugh. Rolling out of bed, I popped my joints then went to go get ready. This involved getting dressed into black jeans, a white tee shirt, and a black blazer to tie the whole look together. I quick neatened my self up, and then got a cup of black coffee to help me with this whole morning thing. As I drove of to the high so, I thought of the ever so jolly Principle Nick. Just EW.

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V_

One of my golden orange eyes opened then quickly closed again because of the sunlight that was shining right into my face. I'll have to remember that, in Finland the sun almost never shown on my face to wake me up. In fact in never gave any warmth to the frozen grounds that in shown on. I think the only reason there was a sun, was to stop everyone from being albino. I threw an arm over my eyes; my body was all tangled up in cream colored sheets. "Ruuvaa se!" I swore loudly in Finnish. "I think it is to early to 'screw it', Chiaroscuro!" I heard his voice laguhing from downstairs. I smiled, showing of my pearly whites. "Vhy don't you come dovnstairs, we should talk about the day." My smile then left, what do we have to talk about. Crap. I fell out of bed. Not bothering to cover up my Eye's of Ra that my crazy dad tatooed under both of my eyes when I was four and living with him. So, it really dose look like I have the Eye's of Ra. I slammed my door open with a bang and stomped downstairs, smiling the whole time.

I sat down neck to Nick on the brown wooden kitchen table, where he was drinking coffee. "Do I smell vodka?" I asked. He just beamed at me and pointed his coffee in his red mug. "Gives me a little _perk _in the mornings, if you know what I mean." He whispered to me in a joking meaner. I laughed at him, then asked him. "You wanted to talk?" "Yes!" He said with wide eyes rubbing is massive hand together. "So, I vas thinking. There is only, vhat? Two more months of the school year?" He asked him self. "Yes! And you vould be a senior anyvays, so I was thinking about just not inroling you into school vith only two more months. Seems like a vaste if you ask me. But just hear me out." He said, noticing my shocked face. Not going back to school? "You could alvays come to the high school as a helper. A intern, if you vould like. You would help the teachers, make copies, grade things, etc. Somevhat like a student teacher, but not. How dose that sound to you?" He looked at me with questioning eyes. I rolled over the options in my head. That acctucally sounds really cool. An in highschool intern. "That sounds great!" I said giving him my answer. His eyes widened with shock and he smiled from ear to ear. "Vounderful!" He clapped his hand together. "You start today, you can unpack later. Go get ready!" He got up and laughed as I ran up the stairs to get ready as fast as I could.

My outfit today was a pair of white skinny jeans, a tan V-neck, and tan Converse. I let my wavy thick hair down, not bothering to do anything with it. "Oh, Chiaroscuro!" I heard Nick call at me, "I knov you von't like this idea at all. But don't cover up your Eye's of Ra. They look good and they define vho you are. Just a thought." I paused and looked at the full body mirror. Should I? "Se on sen arvoista kokeilla, luulisin." I said softly to my self, I walked away from the mirror not covering up my under eye markings to brush my teeth. I didn't put on make up, just because I never had worn any. Some people thought I did tho, because of my Eygptian blood my cheeks and eye lids where narturally shaded a light brown color. And my lips where a nartual darker brown then my cheeks mixed with a faded pink/grey. A werid combo but I liked it that way. And with that I stormed down the stairs to began my day at "work".

We pulled up to the high school, it was old. You could totally tell. The red bricks where faded, the iron flag pole had some rust to it, and the sign out in the front bearing the high school name and logo was tinted a yellowish color. Nick and I walked the grey and red carpeted hallways getting greeting from students early for tutoring and staff a like. I did get some weird glances, but I got those a lot so I really could care less. "Aster! Sid!" Nick yelled and waved to two men. One had blue shoulder length hair, tan skin, and was really tall and muscular. The other was short, a little bit fatter, had blonde pushed back hair and had almost a golden tint to his skin. "Aster, Sid this is Chiaroscuro. My niece that is now staying with me." He gestured to me; I smiled and gave a soft wave. "Chiaroscuro, this is Aster. He teaches P.E." He then gestured to the blue haired one. "'Ello." Aster said in a thick Australian accent. "And this is Sid, he teaches art." He said to the little yellow one. Sid just beamed at me and gave a wave. Aster leaned in towards me and whispered, "He doesn't talk much, sheela." He said it like it was some big secret. He laughed, and Nick laughed too but much louder while grapping his gut. Sid gave a quite chuckle, placing a hand over his mouth. I think I like Sid, is cute. But not in a like LIKE way. Nick's eyes caught something behind me, "PITCH!" He bellowed in a friendly manner and laughed. "Come, come!" He said waving to the man behind me. I turned around, and Voi Luoja, he is so... unique.

_Pitch's P.O.V_

I walked down the halls towards my class room. Room 666. Of course _I, _would get that room number. I laughed to my self. There weren't many students here, but there where some here for tutoring. No students ever came to tutoring with me unless they HAD to. And good, I didn't want anymore time with those brats. The only way I became a teacher was that I love history, and thats the only reason. The job was open, so I took it. I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. _Nick. _The man I try to stay away from, is right there. And in the middle of the hallway taking up way to much space. He was with Aster (who I'm not to fond of, but I can deal with him) and Sid (my favorite person out of this insane place). But he was also with someone else, that person was a woman. You could easily tell by thick curves, I like it when a woman has good, frim curves. So many women want to be stick skinny, to main-strem if you ask me. She had beauitiful long, thick, thightly waved blood red hair that came down to her upper/mid back. Her arms, (from the back) where tannish paleish (not pale but not tan, if you get what I mean) and they had some muscle but not ripped out arms. She was wearing a tan tee-shirt and white skinny jeans which defined her butt perfectly. Also, she wasn't the tallest, but a good height, like 5'8"ish. While I was busy staring at the back of this unknown girl, I heard Nick bellow my name and laugh. I could feel my grey face pale. "Come, come!" The fat cow said to me waving me over. Ugh, here goes nothing. I began to walk over to his little group, and then the girl turned to me, and oh my god, she was horribly beautiful.

I thought she looked great from behind, but in front. Wounderstruck. Her hair famed her face perfectly, she had a nice pair of legs, curves in the right places, great boobs! I would say easily a C cup. But that was all just icing on the cake, the main prize was her face. It was semi-long, with a pointed chin, and her cheek bones softly came out. A heart shaped face. Her cheeks had a soft brown tint, and her lips where full with the color of brown and pale pink. Her nose was perfectly shaped, not to big, not to small. Her eyebrows where the same color has her hair and where thicker but nicely arched. Her eye lids had the same brown tint as her cheeks, which made it look like she had a brown smokey eyes. Her eye color was a beautiful mix of golden with a hint of orange and bronze, with more of the orange bronze around the piple and edge of the iris. But the shocking thing, was that she had tatooed on Eye's of Ra under her eyes. Breath-taking. "Ah! Pitch!." Nick said pulling me from thinking dirty thought about her. "This is my niece, Chiaroscuro, from Finland. I think you two vill get along greatly! She likes pretty much the same stuff you do..." Nick went on and on about her. Chiaroscuro, what beautiful name. Her look fits her name meaning comepetely. She smiled, showing me her perfectly straight and white teeth (the front two where just a tiny bit bigger then the rest, but I found it cute) "Hello," she said in a clam, semi-lower voice. ", Pitch." Ugh, they way she said my name. Thats it I must have Chiaroscuro with her pretty golden eyes for mine and mine alone.

"Pitch," Nick said to me, I was forced to tear my eyes away from this Eygptain Goddess to look at the man who was housing her. "Chiaroscuro is going to be the school's semi intern, so if ther is anything that you vill need help vith. Let her knov." Oh, why yes. I smiled and thanked Nick. I will need Chiaroscuro, I might need her for a while.

**Oh no, and there it ends. Once again sorry that I went into great detail about Chiaroscuro. But Pitch is competely in love with her, so I have to go over everything about her. Also the name Chiaroscuro** **means the ****artistic use of light and shade, so its not really a name at all I just love the way it sounds. Finally ****Ruuvaa se means screw it, Se on sen arvoista kokeilla, luulisin means it's worth a try, I guess. And Voi Luoja means oh my god. I will update one chapter, maybe two or three just depends how the day goes. P.S Pitch is not a creeper I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you know what's the best? Go-garts, like not the name brand look-at-me Go-garts. The knock off kinds! Don't really have much to say right now, ugh listening to Rised by Wolfs by Falling in Reverse. Love that song, ****_I will never spill my blood for you! _****So, yeah... Oh! I was thinking about using Tooth and or Jack in this stor, but I have no idea what I should use them for or if I should use them at all. I had some ideas for Tooth either another intern, a neighboor, or another teacher. And for Jack either he falls in love with Chiaroscuro but Chiaroscuro's in love with Pitch (love triangle up in here!), Chiaroscuro thinks that Jack likes her but then he turns out to be gay (either single gay or gay with Aster), or his just Chiaroscuro's friend. Please review and let me know! Thanks guys!**

_Chiarosuro's P.O.V_

It has been, so far, a long and hard day at work! So many of the teachers I was working for today made me go out during passing period, and oh my god. It's like a zoo in the halls! I loved working with Sid tho, it's probley because I love art and the fact that he is so nice. Aster's class was so fun! Aster and I raced the track, for a bet that the students made, of course Aster won. I was currently walking empty halls with my arms full papers and books. "Chiaroscuro...," I heard a smooth British voice behind me that scared the lights out of me, making me jump and drop everything I had in my arms a secound ago. "Ugh, loistava aivan loistava." I gave a frustrated sigh. I kneeled down to pick up what I had dropped, the voice behind me laughed softly. "Here let me help," the voice turned out to be Pitch. Which made me nearly drop my papers...again. He kneeled down also and picked up my papers too untill there was none left.

"Here, this is my prep hour. I'll carry them to whoever these go to." He said standing up to his full height of 6' 1"ish. I didn't notice the height gap, untill he was super close to. He looked down at me and smiled. "What's wrong? Chiaroscuro?" He adressed me like a lover, "You look like you have seen a ghost." And with that I paled. "Even more so now." He softly laughed again. "N-no. I'm fine." I whispered. He leaned down to my height and whispered, "Do I make you nervous? _Chiaroscuro?" _He added extra breath when he said my name. I backed up into the wall, he regained his full height. "Where did you say these where going again?" He asked like nothing happened. My eyes wided, "My uncle..." Pitch began walking to Nick's office, he looked over his shoulder back at me. "Coming?" He smiled.

_Pitch's P.O.V_

She quickly caught up to me. As we walked she was looking straigt ahead, man...she is so cute. No, beautiful. I smiled, I did have plan to get her. I loved the way the way she almost or did fear me. We got to Nick's office, she softly knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard the thick Russian accent say. I opened the door and held it opened for her, she looked at me then quickly away. Oh, Chiaroscuro. " Tässä on paperit, Nick. Jotain muuta mitä tarvitset minulta juuri nyt?" She spoke in Finnish handing the papers to her Uncle. Mmmmm... when I take her, I hope she speaks in Finnish. It sounds like a call of a rare beautiful bird. "Thank you, 'Roscuro." He answered to whatever she said, "No, I dont need anything thing else from you. Pitch, do you need her?" He turned to me.

"Acctucally... it is my prep hour, so why yes I could use her." I smiled. She paled and looked a little scared. "Come, Chiaroscuro." I held the door for her again. "Thank you, North!" I called as we left. The first time I was acctucally thankful for the old man. We again walked thourgh the halls saying nothing. "So are you?" I asked never getting an answer for my quesion earlier. Her eyes wided yet again, oh she remembers the question. "No," She whispered. I could hear her, but she didn't know that. "What was that, my love?" I asked with a smile. "No, I'm not scared of you..." She said just a little louder. Oh is that right? I doubt it, but I'll drop the topic for now. We reached my classroom, she gave a small laugh while I unlocked the door. "What amuses you, my dear Chiroscuro?" I looked back at her with a smile. "Oh," she looked nervous. "It's just odd how your room number is 666." My face darkened, "Yes I know." Opening the door and held it open. I flicked on the back two lights near the desk and front of the room, then I pulled up a chair to my own desk and motioned Chiaroscuro to sit down as I sat down onto my own black chair. She sat down but she still had the scared look on her face. "No need to be scared, _Chiaroscuro." _I dragged out her name, just like I did ealier. I smiled softly when she got goosebumps on her arms. "Pitch," she breathed. "Mmm?" I raised an eyebrow wanting her to go on. "What do you need help with?" she quickly said. I laughed and shook my head. "I just need the company." I replied, and I need you I then thought. She moved in her seat. "First, Chiaroscuro, I would like to know more about you." I said, it was a bold move, but I did in fact want to. "Oh," she said softly. "What would you like to know?" "Everything," she paled. "Like why do you have those markings under your eyes? Why do you look part Eygptian but mostly Irish? Why are you living with Nick? Just sum up your _whole _life story." I said leaning back in my chair and resting my head on my hand in a balled up fist. She looked around for a few secounds before the first time looking at my eyes. "Okay," she said and I pepared my self for a long story told my an angel.

"I was born in Eygpt, my father was a local and my mother was from Ireland. My parents ever married, I was an accident never was suppose to happen." Someone as perfect as you cannot be an accident, I thought. "My mother stayed in Eygpt untill I was born, then a week later she moved to Finland leaving me with my dad. My dad hated me to, he abused me alot. He also was a strong beveiler in the old Eygptian gods, and he had a group that also did to. They would give each other a god or goddess that they would bare the markings of, becuase of my red hair I got Ra, the god of the sun. So, his group tatooed my under eye markings then I also have a picture of Ra on my back." She paused to catch her breath, "I lived with him untill I was 9, then someone found out about how he treated me. So he was sent to jail and I was sent up to Finland with my mother. My mother..." She smiled and looked down while shaking her head. "My mother, did also hate me. She said that I messed up her life." Small tears began to run down her cheeks, I felt my heart stap. I will make up for this girl's lack of love in her life. "I was the maid of her house, forced to lrean Finnish. Uncle Nick would come up alot, he was like a real father to me. He told me that he hated my sister and only came up here for me. I went to school in Finland too, I always brought home good grades. Even tho, my mother would then beat me not trusting me that they where my own grades and that I didn't copy. My mother then died when I was 18, which I still am. And I couldn't go live with my dad, so by law I came here. Which I'm glad, I didn't want to go back to that monster..."

She trailed off, she was probley done. Tears where still softly running down her face just like sprinkles of rain. In a daring move, I wiped her tears and pulled her onto my lap. She quickly looked back scared again, I'll have to work on that. "Pitch...?" she whispered. I didn't fell like responding, I just pulled her into a hug, tucking her head under my chin and softly petting her hair. I'm surpised that she let me, and glad at the same time too. "I'm so sorry that you had to lead that kind of life." I hushed. I pulled her face back up and level with mine. "Pitch, it's not your falut that I lead that kind of life." she responded, looking now scared to death, like a cat with a large group of 5 year olds. Wanting to hide and not be seen. "Yes, I know." I let my eye lids softly fall, "But I'm going to show you the love that you have been missing all your life. Miss. Chiaroscuro, I am going to make it up to you." And with that I pulled her face in and kissed her.

**And, going to leave you at that! ****J**** haha sorry. Yes I do know that it was strange that Chiaroscuro just kinda opened up to Pitch, but yeah. I cant explain it really. I said that 'Roscruo was scared a lot, but just wanted to really put in your guys mind that she is SCARED of Pitch. ****Loistava aivan loistava means great just great and ****Tässä on paperit, Nick. Jotain muuta mitä tarvitset minulta juuri nyt** **means here is ****Here is the**** paper, Nick. Anything else you need from me right now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again, I have no idea what the chapter will contain. Making up as I go! Have fun!**

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V_

_I was on Pitch's lap, my head tucked under his chin, and he was softly petting my hair. I had just told him my whole life story, I don't know why. But something deep down inside told me that I should. So I did, and now I'm in this position. He pulled my head up to his level and told me that he would make up for the love that I had missed in my life and he dragged me closer then kissed me!_

His closed eyes where super close to my shocked wide ones. He is kissing me….he is kissing me?! What the heck? I mean it felt good, nice, warm, soft….NO! Snap out of it! Stop! _But you do have a soft spot for him. _I do not! _You know you do, then why are you letting him kiss you? _Yeah, why I'm I letting him kiss me? I didn't pull an away or kiss back. He begged for entrance, do I want is tongue in my mouth? I didn't get to have a choice because he forced his way in. This feels good. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back. He is really nice at this, I wound my fingers in his hair. His arms slid up and down my back and neck. He pulled me in, somehow, even closer to his body. Then one of his hands slowly slid its way up my shirt and- No!

I broke the kiss and fell off his lap, gasping for air. He looked at me weirdly but then smiled, "I'm surprised you began to kiss back." He said in his British voice. I didn't know what to say, I looked at the clock, 5 more minutes until the bell rang. I couldn't stay here, so I got up and left wide eyed without even saying a word. As soon as I got out of Pitch's class, I broke out into a all out sprint to the girls bathroom and into a stall. I locked the stall and leaned up against the door. I kissed Pitch Black…. He stole my first kiss. Well in a way I gave it to him… I want to go home and hide. _But I really want to be with Pitch…._

**Sorry shorter chapter, just her in put on how it all went. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Pitch's P.O.V _

Well that could have gone a lot better, I thought leaning back into my chair. She had just fled my room, as expected of her. I was really surprised that she didn't put up more of a fight, tho I do wish she would have stayed longer. Pitch, that's alright. That was step one out of countless steps of getting in her pants, and it was the first day that I met her to. Shot, tho I only have two months to work with. Knowing Chiaroscuro, she's not like some street whore who will give her body to anyone. Hopefully, I will be to first one, and hopefully her last one. I will make her mine. The bell rang, pulling be out of my thoughts. Student began to slowly shuffle into the room. Great and now on top of all things I still have to teach two more class periods. Fun.

_The next morning_

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V_

I really don't want to go back; I was up an hour earlier the I normally was. It was 4:05, and I was laying down looking at the ceiling thinking how the day would go. Hopefully, I won't have to talk to Pitch, or be in the same class room, or some area for that matter, in fact I don't want to be in the same school as him! Loistava. I rolled out of bed, and I might as well get ready for the day. A shower was in need first before I do anything, I made the water nice and warm/hot which was comforting my fears of Pitch and _almost _made me forget that he was even in my life.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed into a off white flowly dress that went to the knees/mid calf a that had a chocolate brown belt. After I blew dry my hiar, I threw it up into a pretty messy bun and wore chocolate brown sandles to go with. All ready for the day and it was only 5:10 in the morning. Okay... I walked down stairs where I saw Nick reading the paper all ready too. "Early morning for both of us." I said and smiled. He looked up from the paper, eyes wide that I was I ready for the day so early. "Vell," he said closing the paper, ", shall ve go now?" He looked at me with a hopefull look and smiled. I geuss I sohuld make him happy and go. I smiled while dieing on the inside, what if Pitch is there that early. "Sure." He beamed. "Alright!" He clapped his hands together, "Oh!" he said remembering something. "Pitch vould like me to tell you, that you really helped him alot yesterday. And he asks if he could use you all day today." Paska.

We got there super early, no one was there. And when I say no one I mean no one. When we got to the school it was still dark out, and we had to turn on all the lights inside, which was scary. The school with the lights off looked like a horror moive. We where the only ones for about 30 more minutes, untill a car pulled up. I was so scared that it would be Pitch- wait no, it Sid. Ugh good, I can live. Once Sid got inside and settled in, I was making copys for him. Today they where lreaning about Salvador Dali, ugh I wish I could be in that class all day instead of Pitch's horror house. And speak of the devil, I felt two arms snake around my body. One around my stomach and one on my neck turning my head towards, Pitch. I'mgoingtodie I'mgoingtodie I'mgoingtodie and get raped. Simple. He breathed on my neck and gave a small, dark laugh. "No need to be so scared, _Chiaroscuro."_ He hissed. Oh god, Pitch please stop, I felt my self get wet. I have to spend a whole day with him? I wiggled is his hold to try to get free, but his grasp on me just got even tighter. He breathed in deeply, "You smell wounderful, my goddess." His accent dripping with lust. I serectly like how he says that I'm his, but I will never ever so that to him. Over my dead body. "_Pitch..."_ I moaned. He just laughed, "Is there something bothering you my pet?" His hand that was on my stomach trailed down and cupped my woman aera. "Oh," He breathed "I think there is..." He began to kiss my neck. "Pitch?!" We heard Nick's voice from somewhere in the hallway, "Pitch, I knov your here! Ve need to talk." Pitch sighed angerly, "So close," He whispered pulling his hands off me. "So freakin close. But," He took my face and leaned in and whispered. "I have you all day, my love."

**Once again, leaving you hanging. I promise I'll update either today or tomorrow just depends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that is has taken me so long to update today, was horribly sick all last night and this morning. So, now I'm updating.**

_Pitch's P.O.V_

I shared at the girl. Once again so close, but yet so far. Nick walked into the copy room. "Hello, Pitch!" Nick greeted me with a firm pat on the back. More like a slam that could break your spine, I just smiled at him. A facial hello. "So about today-"Nick began then he started at Chiaroscuro. "Chiaroscuro, you look so scared, vat happened?" I looked at her again, mmm I must have scared her more then I meant to, poor thing. I mentally kicked my self in the head. She gave a small smile, "Nothing, Nick." He then eyed me, with a hint of anger in his eyes; Nick breathed out and gently ran his hand down her check. "Okay, but I'm only looking out for you." She again smiled and hugged him. "Yes I know, and thank you for doing that." They let go of each other after a while, Nick then turned to me. "Pitch, we should….talk." Crap. "Of course," I said back to the red giant. "Chiaroscuro, there is a pile of tests on my desk the key to it is also right by the tests. If you could grade those, that would be a huge help. My room is unlocked." I smiled, trying to show her some friendliness. "Okay," she replied to me giving a very small smile back and then she left the room. "I think that ve should go to my office." Nick's voice said behind me. "Why yes." I said back following him, preparing my self for what was to become of me.

"Sit." He said once we got back to his office, he was sitting in his big leather black chair. "Now," He sighed after I sat down. "Did anything happen between you and Chiaroscuro?" I couldn't tell _him_ the truth, so I would leave out… a lot of details. "Not that I know of," I lied. "The only thing that did happen was that she came to my room yesterday and told me pretty much her life story." I said making sure to leave out the part where I kissed her. "But besides that, she has been acting weird around me. Like she is completely afraid of me." Of course I already knew that she was, but maybe Nick would tell me why. He sighed again and ran his hands through his beard, "I could see vhy she vould be scared of you…" He told me, and my eyes widened "And," he went on, not noticing my shocked face. "I doubt that she told you _all _of her life story, knowing her she vould leave out a few pieces. Now, to the fact of that you are scaring her. Mmm… how to I put this. Did she tell you about her father's gang?" I nodded. "Okay, and did she tell you vat they did to her?" "All she told me about her dad's gang was that they gave her the two tattoos and that they would harm her." His cold blue eyes looked at me. "Vill, vhen she meant harm, they did in fact harm her like beat her. But also, they used to…_touch _her. And that is probley vhy she is scared of you. She's been taught to fear men, and with Aster and Sid, they cause her no huge treat. Vith Sid not talking and Aster…just being Aster." He paused, "So vith, she could possibly feel uneasy because you don't have that 'varm smile'." His little speech ended. "I understand," I said letting out breath, "Thank you for telling me these things. I will try to be that 'warm smile' that you talked about." I smiled and got up, that's the second time I have to thank the old man. As I was walking out the door I heard Nick say one last thing. "Oh and Pitch! Find something to connect with her, like a hobby or common interest that you two both share. She begins to warm up with light hearted conversations." Make that three times I have to thank him, "Thank you!" I called over my shoulder and smiled heading back to room 666.

It was third period, and Chiaroscuro was putting together tests in the back while I taught about the trenches in World War I. I kept on thinking back on me and Nick's talk this morning, I had it all wrong. Instead of trying to claim her, I had to slowly let her warm up to me as a friend. Ugh, I am so stupid, but all in all I didn't know _that_ happened in her life. And know, knowing what I know I was I could completely redo our introduction. Because now she knows that I love her, so I cant act like I'm not. I snapped back to life when the bell rang dismissing my class, "Remember, read chapter 9 for homework to night." I called to my class while they packed up excited to go to lunch. Once the last student left, I sat down and watched Chiaroscuro still work. How beautiful she is, a true prize. And how dare the man how brought her into this world, un-pure and scar such a goddess. She looked up at me staring at her, then quickly looked away blush forming on her cheeks. How cute.

"Chiaroscuro, please come here." I motioned to the desk in front of mine. She came up and sat down, I wheeled my chair so my computer screen was not blocking any part of her. "Listen," Ugh, this is going to be tuff. I looked down then back up at her again. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that." "Nick told you off didn't he." She looked away, almost hurt in away. "No," I tried to sooth the hurt look. "He just brought me up to speed with some things." She now looked sad more then hurt. "I geuss he told you what my father did to me, huh?" Her golden eyes looked deep into my soul, oh dear god. "Yes," I said back looking turely sorry. "And no one should ever have to go through that." She smiled, "You aren't going to kiss me again are you?" I laughed, "No, unless you want me to." I said jokingly. Her faced turned dark red on that thought, which made me laugh again. "Chiaroscuro," I said in a soft manner, she looked at me again. "You truly are a work of art, you do know that right?" "No, I was taught not to." She whispered. "Forget them, you are so beautiful let no one tell you other wise. And that's coming from the man who hates the world." She laughed, "Why thank you." She smiled, "Oh by the way, I loved your lesson today. World War I is my favorite war." Ah ha, that "shared interest" Nick talked about. "Oh why I love it to," We both smiled at each other, now this is so much better then when she was scared. "How about we go get lunch and pick each other's brains." "Sounds wonderful." We got up and I held open the door for her. Finally, a friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. But don't be all up in arms, it's only been, two days? Yeah, that sounds about right.**

_Nick's P.O.V_

I watched with uneasy eyes as Pitch and 'Roscruo hit it up perfectly. Don't get me wrong, this is great that she is connecting to someone besides me. There is only on problem, and it's Pitch Black. He clearly shows some kind of interest in her, but I'm just scared for Chiaroscuro. I have a feeling that something bad will happen between the two of them and it will leave 'Roscruo hurt, _I can feel it in my gut. _

_Pitch's P.O.V_

I watched her face with interest as the young girl talked and talked. I found out the she was actually a smart mouth, which seemed weird because she was so shy earlier. Us two where splitting a salad because both of us weren't that hungry and I forgot my lunch. I wasn't complaining at all, eating form the same bowl as the goddess was a treat. I found my self getting lost into her deep sea of golden, which most called her eyes. It was weird (in a good weird), I have never in my 23 years of living on this piece of rock seen someone with pure golden eyes. Now, I have seen eyes with golden tint such as my own, but never a harsh gold like hers.

"Pitch?" She asked me, "You're staring…_again._" She purposely stressed the last word. Many times through out our conversation, I would blank out and stare at some piece of her beauty. I gave a small laugh,

"I'm so sorry." I gave a cool smile

"Mmm…" She replied, clearly not believing me. "You know, if I charged you for every time your eyes even looked at me, I would be horribly rich just in two days." I laughed and shook my head, looking down. I looked up and our eyes locked, almost into a "battle", sliver and gold. Mmm, like that one Christmas song "_Sliver and golldd. Sliver and golldd." _I really didn't know why I was thinking of that during this moment of bliss, but it just fit…_perfectly. _Much like us, I do have to say, we fit perfectly. _Stop it Pitch, don't scare her! _I'm not scaring her, but if she could read my mind some how she would never talk to me. The countless dirty things I thought about doing to her would surely scare the livings out of her. My eyes winded at the thought.

"Aw Pitch," She laughed before looking darkly at me. "_Is something scaring you, my dear."_ Saying to me it to me like I used to say to her.

"Maybe…" I smiled back to her, "Depends if you could read minds." She laughed at my crazy thought, what a beautiful laugh. Before we knew it, the bell had rang dismissing students to go back to their misery. I got up throwing the cheap black plastic bowl away, cleared of the chicken salad that we both had.

"Thank you, mint?" She said getting up and handing me a small red and white box of Altoids.

"Thank you." I responded taking two mints and popping them into my mouth. We walked out the doors and back to horror room 666, to begin with I teaching and her helping me get through the unbearable school day.

* * *

The final bell rang dismissing 6th period, and ending the students day. Luckily enough for the teachers we had to stay till six, uneven tho the brats got out at 2:30. And on top of that, luckily enough for the teachers we had to stay till six, and Nick got to leave at 3:15 when he should really be staying until 8. Aster, was also one of the lucky ones, because he taught no hard core class and it was the students job to clean up after P.E, he got to leave early as soon as he got done coaching track and field. Which, he did almost zero amount of coaching, just told the students their workout and raced with them. Slacker.

Chiaroscuro and I began to clean the classroom after all the hellions left, the janitors did a crapy job so it was really up to the teaching staff to keep their classrooms clean, if they wanted to. And of course I had all the loud mouth trouble makers in his last our, which made it horrible to clean after the teens who had no respect. I was also pissed, among the loud mouthed trouble makers there was Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett. The leaders of the pack. I never really liked them in the first place, they showed lack of respect and interest in his class and they made use of their time in _other _ways. Today the top way was checking out _my _Chiaroscuro and trying to woo her. How dare they, showing no respect for such a work of art. As soon as the two walked into my room earlier, the two demons looked 'Roscruo up and down then wolf-whistled to her. Then, they where saying very disrespectful things to her, showing off, and being horribly sexist. She is worthy a man's love, not an idiot boy's love at her young age of 18.

"Vhy hello, 'Roscuro…Pitch" Nick said walking into my already opened door addressing her then me. "Chiaroscuro, ve are leaving soon." No! Please don't take her away from me, I mentally screamed while she nodded to the burly man.

"Actually, Nick. I was wondering of she could stay with me till 6. I really need her help making tests for tomorrow." I pled as he was walking out the door, he turned back towards me.

"Mmm… I guess, up to Chiaroscuro. But you vould have to drop her off." He said looking at her.

"Yeah that's fine." She smiled sweetly towards Nick then me. Oh, please stop _Chiaroscuro. _I felt my pants growing tight. "Bye Nick. See you after 6." She have a half wave and Nick also waved then walked out.

* * *

I flicked of the lights and locked the door after Chiaroscuro walked out. We then began to make our way towards the parking lot, I hate to say but we didn't get much done in those 3 extra hours. We talked for a while then it stopped when she took something and I had to chase her around the class room for it back which lasted a good 30 minutes. The reason it took so long was because that girl was quick and smaller compared to my awkward tallness. After that we pretty much talked while slowly catching our breaths, now that I look at it we didn't even start working on the test till 5:30. So I guess it will be a shorter and easier quiz tomorrow, lucky students that I had something funner to do with someone special. We reached my black 1973 Dodge Challenger V8 and I laughed as Chiaroscuro marveled the car as if it was her child.

"Oh my god!" She slightly screamed, "Ugh, _Pitch! _I envy you!"

"Oh please, it's nothing." I said with a hint of bragging as I opened the car door for her

"Why thank you,_herra Pitch._" She got into the car and I shut the door then walking to the other side.

"I already know where Nick lives." I told her starting the car.

"Stalker..." I heard her mumble and I then laughed.

"Think what you want, but no." I smiled down at the girl, even tho we where both sitting, her upper body was shorter then mine by alot. "There was a teachers meeting at his house, and I think there might be a another one soon..." I said hinting.

"Mmm, using that as your cover story and then kidnapping me. I see how it goes." She then smiled up at me. We drove to Nick's house disagreeing on the fact that I could kidnapp her without trying. She said no, while I said yes. I pulled up to Nick's normally lash thick grass lawn but because it was already dark you could not see it. There was two lights on in the two story white wooden house that loomed in the darkness. Chiaroscuro looked at the house then turned her gaze towards me. I couldn't see her all that well because of the darkness in the car, which set a mood. I could comepetely take her.

"Thank you for dropping me of, Pitch." She said with a smile.

"Any time, today was fun. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her thinking that she was going to then leave.

"P-pitch..." She said, I looked at her willing for her to go on. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, scared and a little hurt. What did she do wrong?

"For what I'm about to do..." What? What was see going to do, sould I be worrie- she pulled the back of my head to met hers half way and she crushed her lips into mine. What?! She's kissing me. No, she's _willingly _kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in closer, I then I softly bit her lower lip begging to be let in. She opened her mouth and my tongue to map out her mouth, memorizing it. Sadly, she quickly pulled away looking flushed.

"I'msosorrybyePitchseeyoutomorrow." She quickly said goodbye and feld my car. I watched as her slim figure got to the door, opened it, and then went into the house. I sat there in shock questioning if that last 40 or so secounds really happened, I felt my lower lip softly finding it wet. Yup, it happened. Chiaroscuro the beauty just willingly kissed Pitch the ugly, so much like Beauty and the Beast. I groaned as I felt my member get hard. Crap, zero sleep tonight for me. I sighed then drove of, thinking horribly dirty thoughts about the girl with Ra's marking.

**Bam! Done! Once again leaveing you hanging! I will try to update tomorrow before I leave on Tuesday for Cali! I wont be back untill the 16th, so I might just leave you guys hanging for a while. Maybe, if I'm nice or not. Sorry that I had alot of time skips, oh and also sould I work on the whole Jack and Jamie trying to get Chiaroscuro? Please review! Finally, herra means gentleman and or sir, whatever you want it to be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I went to Cali and had no Wifi pretty much the whole time, so I'm sorry to leave you hanging for that long! So we are going to have a bit of a time skip, I dont want it to be the normal she kissed him the next before and they confess their feeling for each other and bam the story is done. Nope, not happening. It's going to start to get rated M here VERY shortly either in the next chp or the one after that. Also, there is going to start to be some conflict, because what good story dosen't have conflict. (Hint: Chiarosucro vs Jack, Pitch x Jack, Chiarosucro vs her real dad) and yeah...Have fun!**

_Pitch's P.O.V_

It was two weeks after the "car event", or would it be the "kissing event"? Anyways, two weeks after Chiaroscuro kissed me _willingly _in my car in front of her house. I prayed to God that night that Nick didn't see, but he never came up and talked to me about it so I assumed I was in the safe-zone. Chiaroscuro was sitting across from me at my desk, humming softly. I wished we could have talked about that day, but I didn't want to stick my nose where it didn't belong and left her up to bring the event to light. She didn't. Which made me softly laugh, she was the one who kissed me and she didn't want to talk about it? Girls…..

Chiaroscuro had been staying with me till six everyday, which I didn't complain at all. Even on the days where we would even see each other during the students' school day, she still came after the bell rang. We never did all that much work, most of the time it was talking. Or randomly walking around the hall. Nick stopped asking if she wanted to stay later on the 4th day she did. I guess she would have to tell him. I leered at her for just a while longer then looked at the clock on my computer screen. 5:48, alright then. It was Friday so I really had nothing to do, I could ask her if she wanted to stay till 7 and call Nick. My mouth opened and I mentally asked her- Oh wait….. I closed my mouth. I'll be seeing her _very_ soon.

"Chiaroscuro…" I purred, breaking the quietness

"Mmm?" She looked up from what she was doing.

"It's time to go, its 5:48." She nodded, smiled, and then got up. I shut down my computer and I turned the lights off and held the door open for her.

"Kiitos, thank you." She walked out and smiled at me. I secretly loved how she was shorter than me, I was never really that found of women who where around or close to my height. We walked the hallways together, her gracefull steps keeping up with my long strides. I deeply wanted to take her hand into mine, her hand would probley be very soft. Her sun kissed skin would look greet agasint my lightly greyed skin, it would be _chiaroscuro._ Mmm... what if we made love. That would be a very holy scene, worth being painted. Not that she sould already be painted on her own. I smiled.

"Pitch...?" She looked up at me while we kept walking.

"Yes my dear?" She blushed at that name, she looks so cute when she blushs

"Mmm, you were smiling for no reason." I laughed, and pulled her into me with one arm.

"I was thinking...," I paused looking down at her. "I was thinking of what your name meant. It fits you." _It fits us._

"Oh, thank you." She said and I let her go simply because I didn't want to get her all worked up. We reached my car and we both got in. She never got over my car, once she asked me when I died if she could have it. I promised her I would die for a long time, and she could _maybe_ have it. Which earned me a cute little pout.

* * *

The black car pulled up to Nick's driveway to his house. Each day, when I pulled up to her house I hoped that she would kiss me again just like the night before. But it never happened, and some times it left me with a hard on once I got home from thinking about her. She said thank you and got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow!" I said before she closed the car door.

"Pitch? Tomorrow is Saturday, there is no work." She looked at me puzzled.

"Nick hasn't told you?" Her look said no. "There is a staff meeting at your house tomorrow from 3 to 5." I let that information sink in before I gave her the news I was more excitied about.

"And then, from 5 to around 11:30ish I will be staying with you at the house while Nick is out. I have no idea where, but he is out none the least." I let it sink in. She nodded and bit her lip, from her faical expression it looked like she was thinking something over. Hopefully this is good news to her, crap what if she hates the plans?!

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah!" She snapped out of her thought and smiled. Her tone showing no dissapointment. Whew. "I'm a little mad at Nick that he didn't tell me but, oh well. Then I _will_ she you tomorrow!" She smiled and gave a half wave, then shut the door and left. Good, she didnt hate the plan. Or she really did and was a great actress.

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V_

I shut the front door a little louder then I sould have, but I had a great reason to. Why didn't Nick tell me this? I mean it's not bad, but I'm staying a long time with Pitch. Oh dear god, he will be in my house and we will be all alone. I think I'm growing feelings for him, he is a work of art. His grey was so different and I loved it. A turn on, in a way. I felt my self blush at the thought of him as I walked into the kitchen seeing Nick there, my anger slightly flared.

"So..." He looked up and smiled while I took a bite out of a Granny Smith apple from the red bowl on the off white counter. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Mmm... Tomorrov night...Let me think." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Nothing to do with Pitch I'm guessing?"

His eyes wided. "Ah! Yes! I'm going out and Pitch vell be watching you till 12!"

"I tought it was 11:30..."

"Vell it depends on how sober I am." He gave a playfull wink, Nick can never keep me mad.

I laughed, "Well, I'm not going to drive and get your drunk self here tomorrow night." We both then laughed, his loud boom over powering my softer one.

* * *

It was the next day, and Aster was the first to come at 3:05. Mmm and I always thought that teachers would be on time, guess not. He threw my body over his shoulder and told Nick that he would sell me to drug dealers at Walmart if he didn't get a drink. I felt something tug at my black upper calf leggings, and I was put down to see Sandy there beeming up at me. Even tho Pitch and I where the most conected, Sandly easily came in 2nd. I pulled him into I very tight hug which he returned.

More and more teachers and staff alike came into the small house, most of them went to the larger backyard probley where the meeting was to be held. I sat on the fluffly red sofa with one leg bent closer to my body and another one on the floor. Pitch was still not here, I am secrectly so excitied to spend such a long time with him and with most of the time being just me and him. It was 3:11when Pitch glided into the room, he never really walked just glided where ever he went. He is lucky that he gets to look so gracefull all the time. He smiled at me and pointed towards the back door showing that he had to go, then waved. I wished he would have come much earlier, but now he is here. The meeting began in the back yard at 3:15, woo! Another hour and 45 minutes to go! I layed down, thinking of what to do, when I finally just gave up and fell asleep.

_Pitch's P.O.V_

The meeting was finally over, thank God! All the other teachers had left, leaving Nick and I out in the back yard running over some last things.

"Thank vou for doing this Pitch, I knov she can be alone by her self perfectly. But this just gives her some company, becuase I knov that you tvo really have bonded."

I smiled and took it what he just said, what did he mean my bonded? My eyes wided.

"Ves," He sighed, "I did see that night when she kissed vou."

_Crap._

"Just be carefull, please." Be carefull? He's not mad? "She really dose have such a soft spot for you. Please don't break her heart."

Is he okaying _us?_ "So, mmm... You would be alright if I asked her on like a date or something?" I prayed for my luck.

"Ves. I think that vou vould be good for her. Vou are smart and respected, I can trust vou. I don't mind the age difference at all, I'm acctucally happy that she fell in love with a classy man and not some jerk vho vill toy vith her feelings." I could kiss the fat man right now, I'm really starting to like him.

"Thank you," I said hiding my over excitied-ness, "I promiss that I will never ever hurt her in any way possible. I really do love her." His eyes softed and he smiled warmly and clapped his large hands together.

"Vell then!" He boomed, "I'm going to get ready!" We both walked inside as the wind was starting to pick up, it was over cast. There might be a storm tonight! Wouldn't that be horribly fun, I could make love to the goddess while was storming.

When I got into the living room, I saw Chiaroscuro asleep on a deep red sofa which went well with her coloring. And such a sight, she was on her side facing me. Her hair off her face, one arm bent back acting as a pillow, her deep curves becoming deeper. Her face was perfect, sometimes peoples' faces will get crushed or be folded into a weird way, but hers was not at all. I looked around for Nick, and he wasn't around. Good. I let my self run my hand on her breast then trail down her waist, hip bone, then on her back side softly. She sighed a little but still remained asleep, heavy sleeper I guess. I then lifted her upper body up then sat down on the sofa still holding her and placing her head down on my lap. She turned towards me and curled up, snuggling into my lap all while still asleep. My breath hitched softly, I began to stroke her blood red hair which was so soft and smooth. Then I ran my hand down her face her skin is in fact very soft. I smiled darkly, oh the things I could do to you know Chiaroscuro while you sleep without knowing a thing. Of course I wouldn't do that, but still the thought was growing in my head.

I decided to do a horribly daring move; I bent down and kissed her tinted dull rose lips. Softly, for I did not want Nick coming down right now and seeing me kissing sleeping Chiaroscuro. I pulled up and looked down at her, the golden eyes gently opened and stared deep into my grey gold eyes.

"Did you just kiss me while I was a sleep?" She smiled and softly stretched from her current position.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What do you think?" I ran my index over her lips

"I don't think you did, I know you did." She said then softly took my finger in between her teeth. I leaned down closer to her not removing my finger, but in stead rubbing it against her tongue.

"I can tell that this is going to be a very _eventful _night already." I husked, "What do you think my dear sweet _Chiaroscuro_? Mmm?" Her eyes widened and she wiggled a little under me. I laughed softly. We heard Nicks thunder steps upstairs and I pulled up while she got off my lap. Unfortunately. He came down the stairs and smiled to us.

"Alright! I'm leaving now!" He came over and kissed her on the head and shook my hand. "Vou tvo be good!" He smiled pointing to the two of us. Like hell we will be.

"We will! We will!" Chiaroscuro said and smiled. We said goodbye to him as he pulled his car out the drive way turning down the street. I held the door for her and the big piece of oak after me. I then pined her on the back of the door with my body taking her hands into mine and placing them on the door. Then we kissed fiercely our tongues fighting one another. I won easily and began to trace the inside of her mouth. She pulled away panting after a little longer, much to my disappointment.

"Ran out of breath…" She smiled. I gave her a few seconds to catch her breath and then attacked her again. Without breaking our mouths, I picked her up and felt her legs wrap around me. _So she is accepting me this time, good. _I smiled into the kiss, walking back over to the sofa and throwing her down on it breaking the kiss. She looked up at me shocked as I climbed on top of her abusing her neck once on her. My hands slid up her shirt and under her bra gripping her breasts tightly. She moaned and panted harshly, I pulled away from her neck once I felt like there would be a good enough dark mark. Claiming her to me.

I smiled down on her, loving the face she made as I still rubbed her breasts. Her face was a mix between pain and pleasure, I gripped even tighter to see my reaction. She moaned and arched her back into my palms, I leaned down and laughed into her ear.

"I love the face you make, my love." I breathed, "Tonight, I will make love to you, _Chiaroscuro."_

I pulled up and saw her eyes widen before I crashed my lips into hers.

**And…done! Hahahaha! It's gettin hot in here. Okay, next chp will be very very M. I promise to update tomorrow. Night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry, yes yes I know I was suppose to update. Bad Kate. I have a good reason tho, I was working on the wounderful summer reading project that the honors students are so lucky to have and I couldn't update untill I finished. I hate reading, love writing. (expect reading fanfictions, we should do book reports on those not the stupid 999999999999000 page book on sail breeding) Yes this dose have sex in it, if you have virgin eyes look away, in fact go to the next page once I finish updating page 10!**

_3rd person P.O.V_

Pitch easily picked Chiaroscuro up of the blood red sofa carrying her up the stairs bridal style, which was impressive for his lean figure.

"Which room is yours? My love." Pitch asked the girl in his arms with a soft smile hiding his pure excitement. He finally got to bed the beauty that he loved the first time he saw her in the hallways with her over weight uncle.

"The last door on the right." She replied pointing to said door. The grey skinned man walked to the door that leads into his Chiaroscuro's room. The door was slightly opened, so Pitch kicked it open because his hands where clearly full, her room was on the plainer side. It was white walls with some cream, tan, and a deep chocolate brown furniture. He threw her down on the chocolate soft bed in a very unromantic manner, then climbed on the smaller girl crashing his lips into her soft forcefully shoved his lean hands up her shirt gripping her breasts, working them. Chiaroscuro broke the kiss and moaned loudly much to Pitch's love. Still working the half globes on her chest, he then began to attack her neck quickly finding her soft spot earning loud moans from her.

"P-pitch…" She breathed, panting.

He smiled into her neck feeling himself grow harder by the way she moaned his names. Heck, if she was out of breath already then she will be dead later. Pitch pulled him and took off her shirt then her bra. She quickly covered her breasts with her arms, red flushing into her cheeks.

"Chiaroscuro," He whispered to her softly touching her fore arms. "Why do you cover yourself? You are very beautiful woman; there is no need to be scared front of the man who is crazy in love with you."

She looked into his eyes with a questioning a look on her face.

"You….love me?" She whispered then sat up. "Do you mean it? So many men have said that and have not meant that at all." Chiaroscuro looked away from Pitch with a look like a kicked puppy. He pulled her into a tight hug and soothed her.

"Of course I love you, Chiaroscuro. I think you are the most beautiful creature to walk on this Earth. You light up my world every time I see you. I bet you can tell you I'm not much of a people person, so if I didn't love you way do you think I would let you into my life. I don't waste my time on someone who doesn't or will not mean anything to me. You should never have to question that never. I will be your first and your last, and I swear to God that I will never ever leave you or hurt you. So my question is, will you love me back and never leave _me?"_

He pulled her to face him but holding her at arms length, a shocked look on her face.

"Pitch…." Knew what was coming, she would reject him. Like all the other females he's tried to love. Heck, he wasted his first time on some whore he paid to love him. Pitch never had real love, just fake love for two hours at $50.

"I never really knew what love is, or what it feels like for that matter. But, I get this feeling whenever I am with you. This feeling, of lust and craving. I think you are the most amazing person that I have meet in my life. You where the first to show me friendship besides Nick. I always did hope that you loved me, but really love me and not just put on an act. Pitch I love you more then life it's self."

She uncovered her breasts and allowed his eyes to roam all over her upper body, studying her closely. He then, softly laid her back down on the bed and began to message one breast and take the other into his mouth softly sucking on it and rolling the soft pink nub between his teeth until it grew hard. Then moving to the next one and doing the same, Chiaroscuro tried to stop the moans coming from her mouth by biting her finger until blood formed around the pearly whites clammed onto her index.

"It's okay to be loud you know…" Pitch said in is Brigit accent his head coming up from her breasts, where it was just a moment ago.

"It is?" She looked at his figure above her, he was shirtless. '_When did he take his shirt of_?' She thought, Pitch noticed the confused look on her sun kissed face.

"Why of course it is, my pet. It lets your lover know that you enjoy what they are doing to you…" He calmly said like he knew how the world worked.

"I'm sorry, it's just my first time so I don't really know that much…." She trailed off looking away and looking nervous at the same time. Pitch leaned down and began to bite her ear.

"Pitch!" She gasped grabbing his shoulder tightly.

"I guess I'll have to teach you then… _Chiaroscuro."_ He hissed in her ear then kissed down her jaw line then up to capture her lips again. Pitch began to take of her pants to her calves where Chiaroscuro finished the job by kicking them off. The lightly grey hands rubbed circles in her upper inside thigh, which made the younger girl horribly wet. Her hand slid down his grey abs seeming just a bit darker then the rest of his body. Chiaroscuro's hand continued its way down her lover, finding the way to the large bulge in his black jeans. Gasping she pulled her hand away before Pitch took her wrist and placing it back on his covered member.

"Chiaroscuro, its fine. Don't be scared. If you don't mind me asking, have you seen one before?" He whispered looking at the girl's scared face trying to clam her.

"Yes…" She avoided Pitch's stare, completely embarrassed. "My dad…mmm…use t-to…he…" One of Pitch's boney fingers came up to her lips to stop her.

"It's okay, excuse me for asking." He soothed.

"Mmm…. Pitch. Okay this is embarrassing, but my father's…my father's…was never quite as…mmm…_large…_as yours." She said, her face turning a darker shade of red. Pitch laughed softly, and then took of his own pants, then to much of Chiaroscuro's surprise his black boxers. He got of Chiaroscuro then sat down away from her; she looked over to him somewhat hurt.

"I'm not leaving you, come here." He laughed the patted the bed space in between his legs. The almost naked girl moved over to where he motioned.

"Chiaroscuro, do you know how to suck someone off?" He asked taking a fist full of the girl's dark wavy red hair softly.

"I only did it once…." Chiaroscuro looked deep into her lover's eyes. "Do you want me to…? Pitch?" He nodded.

"If you would be so kind." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. She went down to his lower area and softly took his member into one of her hands and began to pump him before licking the under side. Pitch moaned lowly looking down on the goddess; his hand was still wound in her hair. Chiaroscuro then took the head into her mouth, licking it in slow circles before she went down has far as her reflexes would let her which got almost all of him in but still a little bit was out it the cold air. Pitch fisted her hair harder and out of natural reflexes shoved the rest of him inside her mouth, she then gag around him and a small line of salvia leaked out.

"I'm sorry, my love. Just relax you throat." He husked.

She didn't respond, but did what she was told and began to bob her head up and down his shaft. Pitch moaned loudly, then leaned over and pulled down her underwear rubbing circles on her lower back area. As Chiaroscuro bobbed her head, precum began to fall out of his slit in her warm mouth.

"Ugh….C-Chiaroscuro…I'm going to….I'm going to come." He panted holding her hair tightly. But unknowingly to Pitch, she had no idea what that meant and kept working his member. Pitch gave a low groan and come into her mouth, she tasted a salty liquid in her mouth. Chiaroscuro didn't really love the taste all too much; to her it tasted like seawater, but thicker.

"Sallow it…please." He almost begged her but in a stern voice. She did what she was asked then pulled up from him, looking at him in a daze. Chiaroscuro noticed her panties where around her knees and Pitch noticing her noticing it lifted her calves and took them off throwing them away somewhere. He then took her legs and placed one on each of his shoulders, and began to rub her clit.

"Ah!" She gasped in surprise; clearly this was never done to her. "What are…ah…you…doing? Piittcchh…." She threw her head farther into the mattress and moaned his name. He didn't answer her question but he then shoved one finger into warmth. The girl under him let out a small mewl in shock of what was happening, Pitch raised an eyebrow to that sound never hearing anything like it. His grey finger started to move in and out before he then added one more, then another one shortly after that pumping faster. She grabbed the fore arm that kept his balance that was a little father away from her shoulder.

"Pitch…ah!" She came on his fingers while he was over her watching her face in amazement with a smile playing on his features. He stayed in the same position which was hovering over her face but he shifted himself to line up with her entrance.

"Chiaroscuro, I'm going to try to make this not hurt as much. But this will still hurt you none the less." He turned his head and kissed her thigh while she tried to gain her breath back. Figuring that it would be better just to get the pain over with faster, he quickly and semi forcefully shoved himself into her warmth. She gripped the sheets and let out a scream in pain, tears forming in her golden eyes and soon spilling over.

"It h-hurts…Pitch…please…take…i-it…it…ah…out please!" She cried and Pitch leaned down and licked her tears away soothingly.

"Chiaroscuro, trust me the pain will go away soon. You just have to bear with it for a little." He tried to clam the girl, he took her lips into his hoping her take her mind off the pain. The kiss broke apart and he stared at her not moving.

"You tell me when to move, I promise I won't move until you tell me to."

"You can…" She nodded softly and bit her lip. Pitch began at a slow pace, watching pain ripple across his lover's features. For Chiaroscuro the pain rose as he began to move but slowly ebbed away as pleasure began to spark inside her. Her hands where on his shoulders and her nails digging deep into the grey skin but not drawing blood.

"Faster! Please!"

Pitch watched her with excitement as he speed up. He finally got to live his dreams with the goddess that he oh so loved.

To be continued….

**Sorry loves :) keep you waiting untill tomorrow. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this should be interesting. I love writing in 3rd person, so I might switch to that, might not tho. Depends, because the story is written in 1st person so I might stick to that. Also I may be writting a Tobi x Oc soon, maybe. **

_Pitch watched her with excitement as he speed up. He finally got to live his dreams with the goddess that he oh so loved._

Pitch pumped in and out of the girl at speeds that he didn't even know he could go to. A little bit after his lover begged him to go faster she began rocking her hips in time with him, meeting him half way.

"Ugh…P-pitch…" She panted not letting go of his shoulders, she was about to climax but tho ever having sex before she didn't know what she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. The grey skinned man leaned down and crashed his lips into hers, forcing her into a lust filled kiss.

"AH! PITCH!" Chiaroscuro screamed his name and threw her head back into the mattress breaking their kiss while she came on his member. Pitch had a few more trusts before he quickly pulled out and came on her letting out a low growl of satisfaction. He fell on top of the girl panting before pulling her lips into a soft kiss.

"Thank you…" He breathed on her. "For letting me be your first..." She simply nodded, Pitch grew a little worried that he hurt her. He looked down and her, the younger girls blood was painted on her upper thighs.

"Oh dear god... Chiaroscuro, did I hurt you my love?" He moved off of the redhead pulling her into a tight hug.

"Just...a little." She looked at him then smiled reassuringly, "I am happy that my first time was with you, Pitch. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." A slender sun kissed hand moved down Pitch's cheeks. The two laid together for a little before Chiaroscuro fell asleep in Pitch's arms. While his Chiaroscuro slept, Pitch began to trance the Eye of Ra tattooed under her left eye starting at the very end of the line at the beginning of the imprint, then working his way up then slightly across her under eye lashes, then working his index down the spiral and then back up again to move to the left going to the line at the corner of her eye. He repeated that for the longest time before the land line ran. Pitch sifted his lover out of his embrace then slipping on his black boxers, then grabbing the phone before it did wake the golden eyed girl.

"Hello?" Pitch asked calmly in the phone, masking his annoyance for having to leave the warm bed.

"Pitch…? PITCH!" A thick Russian voice barked into the phone, he simply moved the phone away from his ear for a second then went back to talking with the man.

"Hello Nick, enjoying yourself?"

"Ves, ves. Vou?" A back ground music was blaring loudly, _he must be a club or something, he sounds drunk _Pitch laughed to himself think of the red faced fat man in a strip club. He himself used to go to those, but not anymore after a certin someone showed up in his life.

"Very much so." He smiled darkly looking towards Chiaroscuro's open door.

Pitch walked away still on the phone with Nick, to the window where he watched it began to pour outside.

"Vell…that's…great…to hear." Nick replied slurring his words _he is totally drunk_. "So, I've called to say…oh...That I won't make it home tonight…I'll be home…tomorrow? Ves! Tomorrov…I have no clue vat time…So can vou stay…err…Pitch?" _Stay longer with my pet! Of course!_ Pitch was overjoyed at the idea of having to stay with the younger until anytime tomorrow, hopefully late.

"Of course, I don't mind at all. I'll just have to quick run home and grab a change of clothes." Pitch let his excitement show to the elder fat man. _By the way Nick was sounding; he is going to have a horrible hang over tomorrow. Hopefully that will delay him coming home tomorrow. Heck, he should just let me keep here forever and ever. _

"Thank vou! That…is…_very very _hopeful…no I mean helpful. Vhatever." He laughed into the phone, in the background Pitch heard _Nick? What's taking you so loonnnggg?_ Then a high female drunk laugh.

"I'll let you go then, have fun Nick!" Pitch said his goodbye seeing it was going to become awkward very quickly.

"Ves ves! Bye….Pitch?" His boss hang up and Pitch placed the phone on the small wooden table in front of the window at the end of the hall. He stayed at the window watching the rain; Pitch as always loved the rain. A flash of lightning cut though the sky with a blinding flash, lighting up every thing around Pitch that was in the dark. A good 15 seconds after the lightning, a very loud crash thundered though the sky, followed by a feminist gasp which could also be a small scream. Pitch left the window rushing to his lover to see if see was alright, in the back of his head he thought so but of course better to be safe than sorry. Once in Chiaroscuro's room, Pitch found the girl up right huddled in the sheets with her eyes wide. He wrapped his arms around his lover pressing her back against his chest, hushing her.

"What is wrong my dear." He tried to sooth the girl, just to fail when a another clap thunder. She softly jumped in his grasp.

"You're scared of thunder aren't you?" He whispered in the shacking girl's ear.

"Completely terrified." She breathed followed by a shaky laugh.

"There's nothing to be scared of," He smiled, _how could such a girl be scared of a little thing like thunder? _"It's just a sound, you know."

"Well of course I know it's just a sound, but it's just a childhood fear. Something you never grow out of, even if you know you shouldn't be scared by it. I mean, you must be scared of something, _Mr. Black_" She replied in a cocky manner, even tho she was the one who was scared.

"There is, but I'm not going to tell you. _Miss Chiaroscuro." _Pitch said in his British drawl.

"Oh please, that's Miss Amenophis to you!" She laughed telling him her Egyptian last name.

"What a pretty last name, but soon it will become Mrs. Black."

"Mmm… planning on marring me?"

"In good time…"

"Well that escalated quickly." They both laughed, he was still holding her.

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying that now, but I will make you mine forever. And I promise that to you." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him before giving him a kiss.

"I love you, Pitch."

"I love you too." The storm had died down, and it was now 11:25.

"We should probably take a shower, and throw your sheets into the wash, and spray some Frebeeze in here it smells like sex in here. And we don't want my uncle smelling that when he gets home anytime soon." Chiaroscuro leaned off of him and popped her back.

"Oh forgot to tell you," She shot him a confused look, "Nick is coming back tomorrow, he sounds like he is drunk." The redhead laughed at the thought. Pitch got up of the bed and carried her bridal style to the bathroom.

"I can walk you know." She told him, but deep down loved being carried like this.

"You _can _walk. But A) it will hurt and be sore and B) I won't let you and C) I like carrying you." He responded while setting her down. She turned on the shower, finding that Pitch was right. It did hurt to walk. They both stepped into the warmth after Pitch took of his boxers.

* * *

Pitch was sprawled across the red sofa, where there excitement first began, while Chiaroscuro picked out a movie for them to watch. They both had gotten out of the shower, and Pitch had already gone to pick up his stuff to spend the night and stay the net day. He was clad in a white v neck and black boxers, while she was in a tan lose long sleeve sweeter and a pair of blood red spanks. The two lovers both decided that they where in fact not tired and wanted to watch a movie while Chiaroscuro's sheets where in the wash, which the movie was going to be a horror one just because the two both love horror.

The movie they watched ended up to be The Woman in Black, Pitch had seen it before but Chiaroscuro hadn't. They where both laying down on the sofa, with Chiaroscuro in front of Pitch with her head under his chin. Though out the first half of the whole show, the redhead jumped in her man's arms and gave loud gasps, which amused Pitch to no end.

"I thought you loved horror." He said with a smile.

"I do, but I get scared when things jump out. And plus I love the feeling of being scared. One day we should watch the devil inside, have you seen that?" Chiaroscuro protested then asked him.

"Nope, sounds good tho." He responded. They kept on watching until Chiaroscuro fell asleep. Pitch in noticing that, turned the movie off and rolled over on his back with her small frame on top of him and his arms around her. He looked up at the ceiling thanking whatever higher power there was that he could finally be with a lover and the woman he wanted. His grey gold eyes looked down at her cute sleeping form. _Yep, _he thought_, I want to and I'm going to be with her forever and ever. She will never leave my arms and I will never hurt and leave her. I want her to bear my children and for us to grow a family. I just want to love her and have her forever. _

"Goodnight, Chiaroscuro Amenophis." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." Pitch gave a happy sigh then finally drifted into a wonderful sleep with his lover.

**And there we go! I didn't leave you at a hanger. And it's time for me to go to bed, I'll probably use more Finnish soon because I feel like I'm leaveing that out. So, goodnight :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, finally uploading! I'm so sorry I couldn't upload, in like forever. You know those stupid school projects that your parnets say "you can have a life untill you finish!" Yep that was me for the last couple week ends. What's up! This chapater is where it gets INTERESTING! Have fun :)**

_Nick's P.O.V:_

I sat at the table nursing a dark black coffee, the way I like it. Pitch had just left it seemed like only moments ago, but in reality was an hour. I listened to the buzz of the shower above me, which Chiaroscuro was in right now. It was strange, when Pitch left, Chiaroscuro and him seemed almost sad to see the tall man leave. Mmm… I wonder… The shower above me had turned off. _Could they be in a relationship? _My thick, bushy eyebrows knitted together. I do know that Pitch loved her, but would he act that soon? If he did, then I guess I underestimated his love for my Finnish niece. Dear god, all the things that had happened in her life so far. Мой бог. Ей нужно немного любви в ее жизни. Я просто не знаю, если шаг мог бы предложить, что с ней. (_My god. She needs a little love in her life. I just don't know if Pitch could offer that to her) _I had finished my coffee has I saw Chiaroscuro walk, no _limp_, down the stares. Her blood red hair almost hurt my eyes. Last night, I went out with some _very_ close friends, got drunk, and ended up in a gentleman's *cough cough_ strip_ cough* club and getting a lap dance by the 56 year old by the strip name of _Sparkle_. Ugh. Anyways…

"Chiaroscuro…" I said, the girl turned and looked at me.

"Hello, setä." She gave a smile, showing of her early whites.

"I have been noticing that vou have been limping all day, da?"

"I-i fell of the bed last night..." Her face darkened 20 shades.

"And vhat made you fall of the bed?"

"Pitch..."

"And vhat vas Pitch doing that made vou fall of the bed?" She blushed even harder and looked away. I sighed, decideing to cut to the chase.

"Vou two had sex," Dear god. "Didn't you Chiaroscuro?" She sat down in the chair across from me, not looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled. I was shocked, and then grew over it by taking her petit hand into my polar bear like one.

"Chiaroscuro, look at me…" I said in a clam, soothing voice. She lifted her head, and her golden eyes glistened with tears that had yet to fall down her cheeks.

"Do you love him?"

"Very much." I smiled, good.

"Then it doesn't matter, I'm not mad at vou if that is vat vou are thinking. He loves you very much as well." I smiled even warmer to her to show her she had nothing to fear. She got up and came over to hug me.

"Vhy don't we eat ice cream and watch a movie? Da?" I patted her forearms that where wound around my shoulders. Chiaroscuro picked her head up, and nodded with a warm smile.

"Että kuulostaa hyvältä."

" Hyvä."

* * *

_Pitch's P.O.V:_

I laid back on my black leather sofa. Even though I am just a history teacher at the local high school, where _she _was at, I am very rich. Honestly, if _my _Egyptian moved in with me, I could easily support us and we would never have to work. Also, I could support the children we _would_ be having. Lord, we would produce beautiful children, mainly because of the mother. Ugh, I still can't believe I bedded the rare beauty. How could someone like _me, _get someone like _her._ Just thinking about Chiaroscuro made me hard. _Dear lord. _I looked at the bulge in my pants and smiled. If this happens whenever I think of her, I would be all out of come. Damn it. I gently pulled it out of my dark grey sweatpants and ran my other hand up my light grey abs, which was easy because I didn't wear a shirt. In my hand, I pictured Chiaroscuro withering under me and moaning while I stroked my hard on. In a few more pumps, I quickly took kneelx on the side table next to the sofa, catching my come. I moaned and panted after.

"That was hot..." I breathed and got up to throw away the trash. After that, I threw myself back on the sofa, and staring at the blank TV screen in front of me, sighing out of boredom. If only Chiaroscuro was here, for some _adult fun. _I flexed and popped my muscles, before laying on the sofa and falling asleep. Thinking of her...

Buzz... Buzz... I woke up with a couple of groggy blinks. My cell phone that was rested on my chest was going off.

"Oh shut it!" Why would someone call me now... I looked at the screen and it read my Lover's name. Oh good! Phone sex! Or Nick found out about what happened last night... _shit. _

"Hello, my pet." I answered the phone with I smile. "And what can I do for you this fine day?"

"_Pitch, p-please..." _I heard sobbing on the other side, and with that I quickly became worried.

"Chiaroscuro! What's wrong?" I said getting up to go throw on tee shirt.

"_I... n-need you to..t-to come over...please..." _

"Of course! Honey I will do what whatever you need me to do." I ran out the door to get into my car. Truly worried.

_What is wrong with my Chiaroscuro? _

* * *

**(Back track a hour) **

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V; _

I got up from the red sofa, Nick and I had just ended watching Finding Nemo. Well got half way, and we both fell asleep. The two of us had decided to watch the amazing childhood Disney movies that I had missed during my child hood when I first got here. We had made it threw a lot of them, today was Ariel and Finding Nemo. A sea theme today. I checked the time, 7:30 pm, which made since because it was almost dusk. Pitch... Dear god I sound like a high school girl. I mean... I am one... I guess... I stared up at the ceiling and back out into the window. And then the phone ring, okay. Hopefully it was Pitch, I smiled but it quickly fell. It was a Cairo area code. Mmm...

"Mitä?" I picked up the phone but almost dropping it as soon as I heard the voice.

"" (_Hello Bitch) _A harsh raspy voice at the other end spoke. "أنا أعود لك. أنت لن تترك لي مرة أخرى. نحن غاب عن الجزء الأخير من أنت ليصبح الطفل الحقيقية من التهاب المفاصل الروماتويدي. آمل استعداد الخاص بك. لقد كنت في انتظار الحسنة بعشر سنوات للخروج من هذا السجن اللعين من هذا البلد اللعينة. أوه جيدا، والأشياء العظيمة تأتي عندما كنت انتظر. هيك، أنا يمكن "أن تنتظر لقتل وقحة الخاص للأم، هاهاها. الحصول على الكلبة جاهزة. أحب أبيمرحبا الكلبة،"

_(I'm coming back for you. You aren't going to leave me again. We missed the last part of you becoming the true child of Ra. I hope you're ready. I have been waiting a good ten years to get out of that damned prison of this damned country. Oh well, great things come when you wait for it. Heck, I could wait to kill your slut of a mother, hahaha. Get ready Bitch. Love Daddy)_

He hung up, but I didn't care. The phone was already dropped out of my hand; warm tears began to spill down my cheeks. No, I can't go back with that monster. No, just no. Kill me. I felt Nick's hands come on by back and rub in soothing circles, asking me what was wrong. I couldn't respond, how could I? Picking up the phone, I quickly called Pitch's number. The phone rang for a little bit before he finally picked up.

"Hello, my pet." He answered the phone in a happy yet sleepy voice. "And what can I do for you this fine day?"

"_Pitch, p-please..." _I cried into the phone not caring if he heard

"Chiaroscuro! What's wrong?"

"_I... n-need you to..t-to come over...please..." _

"Of course! Honey I will do what whatever you need me to do."

The phone was again, turned off. And I threw my self into Nick's arms and sobbed.

**Bye Loves! I will try to update soon. Not a promise. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah so the conflict is bulding! Okay this chapter is LONG and DARK! If you don't like forced on sexual things, then look away. This is not ment for young eyes (but I dont think the other chapters were for young eyes anway) If I was a good person, I would say this is ment for 18 year olds. But A.) Most if you dont listen to that warning B.) Most of you skip this part and go to the story and C.) I'm not 18 so how could I write that warning. Thank you ObsidianLove foir helping me pick out what this chapter is going to be about, I would deicate this to her, but it is creepy so... yeah...**

_Pitch's P.O.V- _

We sat together on the brick steps leading up to the front porch, with my grayed arms around her soothing her as she sat in my lap. I honestly had no idea what was going on, as soon as I stepped out of my car, Chiaroscuro had buried her head into my chest sobbing. It took a lot of effort just to get on the front steps. The younger girl just kept on repeating _I don't want to go_, which at first I thought Nick was sending her away. Until I heard him yelling on the phone saying something like _He just called her… Yes, yes…. I don't know! He just got out of jail for some reason! _ Now, that makes me hypothesize that it has something to do with her damned father, Bastard! I looked down on my Chiaroscuro in my lap, unlike those people who become a hot mess when they cry; she truly is a beautiful crier. But why am I thinking of this?

"Is it your father?" I asked calmly, allowing my self to stroke her blood mane. I have tired asking her what was wrong many times, but never really got a full answer, but I could understand why. Chiaroscuro nodded.

"Is she coming for you?" She nodded again.

"Legally?"

"N-no…" She murmured softly. I let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the next step.

"He's not going any where with you…" The red head sifted in my lap and stared at me, tears spilling out of her golden eyes, making the iris's look like golden water. Such a sight. "Nick and I will get it all figured out, and the next time you will see him will be in court."

"Really?" Chiaroscuro whispered.

"Of course." _Well I mean, I hope that's what happens. _I smiled down at her, in a warm loving way. One of her slender, sun kissed hands settled them self on my cheek. In my arms, she leaned closer to my face which I leaned down to her as well, pulling her lips into a soft kiss. Behind us, the front door opened and I heard a soft gasp. Most likely from Nick, but he had to see _sometime. _Chiaroscuro broke away, her crying had lightened up but tears still slowly fell from her eyes. I leaned in and kissed away all of her tears, then pulled back seeing her blush lightly.

"Hei, setä." She whispered in ther native langue. Or would Arabain be her native langue.

"I saw that vou two!" He pointed back and forth at both of us. Chiarocsuro laughed softly and I just smiled. Nick also smiled, probably because Chiarocsuro was too. The large man sat down on the step two above Chiarocsuro and I, his smile fading and now looked down cast. He took Chiarocsuro's small hadn into his larger one, and feeling the sudden urge to, I took the other one.

"Vell," He sighed looking at his niece, who was slowly beganing to cry again. "The police haven't found him yet. Pitch I suppose vou know vat happened."

"Yes, but not in full detail."

"Eailer today, around 7, Chiaroscuro got a call from her father saying that he would come and take her away. And vou know vat her father did-"

"Yes" I cut him off suddenly.

"I have been on the phone since then talking vith the police, trying to track down the location of him. He was at a phone booth in Dallas so far, but know they cant find them."

(**Note: They live in on the out skirts of Boston, MASS and it is 11:30 p.m now) **

Chiaroscuro's eyes widened in shock with even more tears streaming out.

"I never knew he was so close, _voi Luoja!" _She whispered looking down at the bricks.

"Neither did I..." I stated.

"Chiaroscuro..." Nick started and she looked up, "Sinun pitäisi mennä nukkumaan se on myöhäistä ja olet ollut pitkään pari tuntia." (_you should go to bed it's late and you have had a long couple of hours._) She nodded and stood up to whatever Nick said in Finnish. Chiarocsuro bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Nick, can pick stay the night?" The Egyptain asked standing up to her full height.

"Of course, only if it is fine with Pitch." Her golden eyes turned towards me and asked the question without even saying anything.

"That's fine with me." My lover smiled and began to walk to the front door. "I'll be right there, I quick have to ask Nick something." Chairocuro left us sitting outside, smelling the pre-summer air.

"Just to think." He said, breaking the quitness. "That a month ago, ve vere nothing to each other. Just a boss and a teacher, but now look at us. Ve are connected, and just by one single thing. Chiaroucro. Vho knew? I didn't thats for sure. I know vou never used to like me, and I'm fine with that. But now, ve are joined on a misson to save Chiarocsuro. It's just funny, that's all." He let the words sink in, I could feel it. He was right tho, about everything. Just to think.

"You know, one day I do want to marry her." It was my turn to say something bold. "She is perfect, she is my everything. I could not stand to lose her, ever." He studied my face with worn out eyes, then looked straight ahead again. The light from the street light on the sidewalk have his face a tired look.

"I don't doubt it, not at all. And I'm glad that vou aren't like one of those men who just vant to get in her pants. And yes I know that vou to at sex, I just hoped that vou were gentle about it." _Dear Lord_.

"Of course I was, I wouldn't be anything different." The quitness of the night came back as we both watched the streets, not looking at each other.

"Vat vas the question that vou had to ask?"

"Ah yes, I was woundering. Do you need for Chiarocuro to have a place to stay? I was just thinking that she could stay with me untill this whole mess was cleared up. Also, if her dad came her to find her, which I bet he will, she would be safe from him." I asked him, he stroked his beard thinking it over.

"Yes, I vould. I think that is a good idea, I have a feeling tvo that he vill come. And for her not to be here would be a great thing. Thank vou."

"Anytime." I got up and brushed my sweatpants off. "I will be going to Chiarocuro-" I was cut of by the sound of a white van speeding out of the alley behind Nick's house and turning zooming pass the house. You couldn't see the driver, but could tell that he/she was in some short of rush.

"Hmm, as I was saying. I'm going to bed with Chiarocsuro. Goodnight." I gave a small wave which Nick returned with a nod, and left him sitting out watching the street in almost a gaurd dog way. Making my way up the stairs, I thought about how scared my Pet must be. For her rapist dad to be on the lose, and even worst for him to be after her. Dear lord. I lightly knocked on Chiarocsuro's door, which opened just my knocks.

"Oh lord..." I gasped my hand coming over my mouth looking at the scene in front of me. Her window was broken all the way, with glass everywhere and Chiaroscuro was no where to be found. I quickly made my way to the window, finding that it backed the alley with a tree right next to the window. _The car..._ _a white van speeding out of the alley behind Nick's house and turning zooming pass the house... out _of_ the alley way._

"NICK!" I yelled running out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the front door open. The polar bear of a back turned his head towards me with questioning eyes.

"It Chiarocsuro! She's been taken!" I said in a scared voice, his blue eyes widened in shook.

_ "Господьсказал, что этоне так…."_

**Au revoir! Mes amours! Yes I know I said that this would have some sexual things, yeah... no. I want to leave you guys hanging. Don't worry, don't worry. I'm updating again today, I'm not that horrible. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**You know, I love how this is Chapter 13 and it's the darkness yet. No, I did not plan it that way at all. WARNING: RAPE! Fluff at the end if you want to skip to there. Oh yeah, all of the dialog today will be in Finnish expect for the very end.**

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V ish but in 3rd Person: _

Chiaroscuro woke up with a moan, blinking the sleep out of her eyes before looking around the room to see where she was at. She was in a dark dirty worn-out house (like the one where you first saw the Black Window in the Avengers), Chiaroscuro was on a dirty white with blue stripped mattress and handcuffed to the iron bed head frame. She was muffled by a red ball gag.

**"Ah, huora on vihdoin herätä. Voi iloa, nyt voin lopettaa mitä aloitin."** (_Ah, the whore is finally wake. Oh joy, now I can finish what I started_) A raspy voice said from somewhere to Chiaroscuro's right. She truned her head to see her father sitting a chair the oppisite way, with the back rest of the chair facing her. Her father was tan skined, with a standerd Arabin beard, his her was covered in a white turbon, and he shared his daugter's golden eyes but his was harsh and unlove where as her's were softer.

**" Olen odottanut niin kauan tätä, et voi alkaa ymmärtää. Tänä iltana tulee totta Child of Ra. Tiedän, että et näe tätä, mutta sängyn alle on Ra: n merkintä punaisella viimeinen vaihe. Huonon toiset ei puhkeaisi kuten tein, tai ne olisivat liittyä hauskaa tänä iltana. Pikku lutka."**_ (I have been waiting such a long time for this, you can't begin to understand. Tonight you will become the true Child of Ra. I know that you can't see this but under your bed is Ra's marking in red chalk. The sign of the final step. To bad the others didnt break out like I did, or they would be joining the fun tonight. Little slut)_ He spoke in her langue, walking towards her and flipping out his switch blade. Chiarocsuro gave a cry from under her ball gag, in hearing that her father threw is head back and laughed, sending shivers up her spine.

**" Olet luultavasti ihmettelevät, miksi minä puhun suomea, vai mitä?"** (_You're probably wondering why I'm speaking Finnish, aren't you?)_ The elder Egyptian said and cut her shirt and bra open, exposeing her sun kissed breasts.

**"Sanoin et ole? Pikku lutka!"** (_I said aren't you? Little slut!) _And slapped her, then smacking each of her breasts. The red head gave a cry and nodded, with tears running down her cheeks.

**"Hyvä huora." **_(Good whore) _Her father pinched both of her pink buds and twisted them, harshly. **"Puhun suomea, koska haluan sinun ymmärtää kaiken mitä sanon teille. Kyllä, tiedän ymmärrät arabiaksi, mutta ei yhtä hyvin kuin Suomi." ****_(_**_I'm speaking Finnish, because I want you to understand everything I'm saying to you. Yes, I know you can understand Arabic but not as well as Finnish.)_

Her father then cut off her pants and under wear. Chiaroscuro began to trash in her bonds and cross her legs to cover her self.

**"Mitään siitä." **_(none of that) _The tan man got on the bed and forced her legs open with a dark smile, coming between her legs. He began to rub her woman hood, which made Chiaroscuro cry harder.

**"Ei edes märkä? Häpeä. No, enemmän se sattuu sinulle."** _(Not even wet? Shame. Well, the more it hurts for you.) _He climbed out between her legs and his daugter quickly crossed them. Giving a dark laugh, he got of the bed and walked to her face, dragging his index finger up her body until it got to her chin.

**"Olet todella muuttui kauneus, tiedät. Mikään kuin äitisi, hän oli mielestäni rumin niistä kaikista. Olen niin onnellinen, että minulla oli joku tappaa hänet pari kuukautta sitten. Niin onnellinen todellakin." **_(You really turned into a beauty, you know. Nothing like your mother, she I think was the ugliest of them all. I am so happy that I had someone kill her a couple months ago. So happy indeed)_ Her father gave another laugh when her eyes widened. **"Ai, et tiedä sitä? Oppia jotain uutta joka päivä, luulisin."**_ (Oh, you didn't know that? Learn something new each day, I guess)_ The Egyptain placed his knife on the ground and pulled out a long black cloth, which he tied over her golden eyes, blinding her. Next he took of the ball gag and traced her brown/pink lips with his finger.

**"Kyllä, kauneustodellakin." **_(yes, a beauty indeed) _The father whispered then crashed his lips on to his daugter's, forcing her lips apart into a harsh kiss. But, he quickly pulled away with blood on his bottom lip.

"Bitch." He cursed her in english and smacked across the face leaving a red mark. Chiaroscuro heard the sounds of a zipper being unzipped and trashed around

**"Ole hyvä isä! Ei! En halua saada raiskattu! Lopeta!" **_(Please father! No! I don't want to get raped! Stop!) _The younger Egyptain cried, her father said nothing. He picked up the knife off the ground and pushed it on her neck drawing blood, which stopped her trashing. Even though her father could not see, but under her blind fold, her golden eyes widened. She felt something hard poke her face, and quickly knew what that "hard" thing was and what was going to happen next.

**"Anna minulle suihin, ja huora jos purra ... No, olet menossa toivottaa teille olisi koskaan syntynytkään." **_(Give me a blow job, and whore if you bite... Well, you're going to wish you had never been born) _Chiaroscuro slowly opened her mouth, but wasn't fast enough for the elder. He forcefully opened her mouth and slammed into the younger's mouth, making her gag on his length. _All right, he is not as big as Pitch, you have done it before you can do it again, _Chiaroscuro thought as her dad began to trust in and out of her mouth.

**"Tämä tuo muistoja, ei se?" **(_This brings back memories, doesn't it?) _He moaned, and with a few more trusts came into her mouth. Her father pulled out and she was forced to swallow his gross seed.

**"Nyt kertoa minulle, pikku lutka. Oletko noudattanut minun tilauksia? Oletko vielä neitsyt, täällä?" **_(Now tell me, little slut. Did you follow my orders? Are you still a virgin, here?)_ His tan fingers rubbed her woman hood, and she shook her head softly. Fearing her father, knowing what he could do with her. She felt him smack her across the face many times, with her crying each time and tears spilled down from under the blind fold.

**"HUORA! KIELSIN SEKSIA! LUTKA!" **_(You whore! I told you not to have sex! You sult!) _He yelled at her smacking her woman hood a couple of times, then un-cuffing her. The Eygptain flipped her around on her stomach, and re-hand cuffed her. His daugter's ass was sticking out in the air, she shook with fear and cried for him to stop. But, in his rage he fully tore off her shirt, and fliped it around so tightly that it made a whip. Then whipped her ass, over and over until it was red and raw. He threw down the shirt after a good 10 minutes and pulled her hair back so he could look at her crying face

**"Nytkertoa minulle, huora, eiseksiätäälläkin?" **_(Now tell me, whore, did you have sex here, too?)_ He hissed and quickly shoved three fingers up her back hole, earning a cry and a new batch of tears.

**"Ei,isä. Älä! Lopeta–" **(_No, father. Please! Stop-) _He cut her off by slamming her head back into the grimy mattress. Getting of the front of the mattress,he made his way to the back and slammed his member into her. Chiarocsuro screamed bloody murder, and he slammed into her over and over not stopping. She began to bleed and her blood acted as lube.

"CHIAROCURO!" Her father stoped trusting and she stopped crying. "CHIAROSCURO!"

"PITCH!" She screamed back to her lover. _Oh thank god. _Her father quickly pulled out and began to pull his pants up when police rushed the room that the father and abused daugter was in. Pitch broke the group of pplice and ran to his Chiaroscuro on the bed. He, then, took of his white vee neck tee shirt, and becuase his upper body was much longer then her's, was able to wrap it around her lower body.

"Pitch..." Chiaroscuro breathed, her voice horse from screaming. Pitch began to un-cuff her and take the blind fold off. As soon as he was done, she quickly held on to him, her back facing her dad but her head turned so that she could see him.

**"Niin, pikku lutka. Onko tämä mies, joka "teki rakkautta" sinulle? Älä koskaan luota, kun he sanovat, että heidän lapsivuode."**_(So, little slut. Is this the man who "made love" to you? Never trust when they say that, their lying-) _Her father gave a horrible laugh, while a police man hand cuffed him.

**"Turpa kiinni! Senkin sairas paskiainen! Et tiedä mitään rakkautta! MYÖS, koskaan koskaan kutsu veljentyttöni lutka! Ettette kuolisi!"**_(You shut up! You sick bastard! You know nothing of love! Also never ever EVER call my niece a slut! Or you will die!) _Nick cut of the elder Egyptain, Chiaroscuro turned her head to look at Nick in Pitch's chest.

"Take him away." Nick ordered cold heartedly, and the police did so. The head offiver stayed be hind.

"Sir," He said to Nick in a Sounth drawl. "I know you want to see your niece, but can we have a quick word?" Nick nodded, but quickly kissed his niece on the forhead before the two left. Chiaroscuro then held on to Pitch even tighter and began to softly cry, the couple still sitting on the mattress.

"I'm so sorry." Pitch said into her blood hair, tears also falling down his face. "I am so so sorry. It's all my falut that this happened." Chiaroscuro stopped crying and pulled Pitch and herself to lay down, facing each other.

"Pitch, listen to me." Chiaroscuro said clamly, with a hand on his tinted grey cheek. "It it not your falut at all, my father is a sick bastard. If it is anyone's falut, it's his."

"No, I left you alone it is my falut I should be with you-" Chiaroscuro cut him off with a gentle kiss, his grey eye's widened then shut, kissing back. The two pulled apart, looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"Let's just not talk about it."

"Okay," He pulled the girl into his body, wrapping his long arms around her body. Holding her close. The two just laid their, being happy to see one another.

"Pitch...?" Chiaroscuro whispered into his chest.

"Yes my love?" The grey skinned man looked down at his lover.

"Can mmm... w-when...*cough*..when we...umm..get home..can..y-you..."

"Chiaroscuro..." Pitch softly laughed the younger girl.

"Can you...fix..ummm...can you fix the things that he did...?" Chiaroscuro whispered blushing madly.

"You mean, can I make love to you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Of course." He smiled at Chiaroscuro, and picked her up in his arms. Carrying her out of the ware house and making sure that no one saw her breats.

_I swear, one today I'm going to marry her. _Pitch thought with a smile as Chiaroscuro began to fall asleep in his arms.

**YAY! Done, that was dark. (well no duh) Mmm... I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, hopefully next weekend, but no swearing by it. Until then, au revoir! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this chapter is 100% fluff and short chapter, writers block...No sex, well... yeah no. There will be some lovie dovie parts (will yeah duh) but thats about it. Okkkaaayyy, having a major writers block on this story as it's going. I have no idea how the story is going to go from here... I'm kinda just making it up as I go. Have fun!**

_Pitch's P.O.V-_

I listened to the steady rhythm of Chiaroscuro's light breathing as she lay on my chest, asleep. We did have sex, yes, we had smooth loving and caring sex. Nick let her stay at my place, just to keep everything 100% safe. And also, the fact that the officials will probably be questioning him till dawn. I let a tinted grey hand tangle and play with her blood red hair; _I was so worried about her. _ A single tear fell down my cheek, followed my a few more. What if we had ever found her? What if her dad didn't make the trail so easy to follow? That would be it. I would most likely kill myself, _I love her so much. _I softly dragged her up so her head rested under my chin and held on to her, crying.

"Pitch?" A smooth, loving voice came from below and a slender hand caressed my cheek.

"Are you crying?" I looked down at her and wiped my tears, giving her a small smile.

"Yes," I told her, then giving a hallow chuckle, "Why yes I am." She kissed my neck and stroked my cheek. I grabbed her cheek and pulled her into a loving sweet kiss.

"Rakastan sinua, I love you." My redhead Eygtain said, after we had pulled away.

" Je t'aime, I love you."

"I never knew you spoke French."

"I don't, I do speak German. But, I just happen to know how to say 'I love you' in many languages."

"Really?"

"Ja, ich liebe dich, I love you."

"Ik hou van je, I love you."

"Kocham cię, I love you."

"Σ 'αγαπώ,I love you."

"Ti amo,I love you."

"Я люблю тебя,I love you."

"I ran out of languages…" I said to her, laughing.

"Mmm… I guess we do really love each other."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Oh you know, just kinda came to me."

"You think." I smiled at her, which she returned. Taking me by surprise, Chiaroscuro rolled on top of me, pulling me into a fierce yet smooth and passionate kiss.

"No matter how many ways you say it, I will always and forever love you." I told her after the kiss, her red hair acting as certain hiding our faces.

"I know," She laid back down on my chest, her head under my chin, "And the feeling will be forever mutual." I smiled, wanting to cry out in joy. We sat in silence for a little while, us both listening to the other's breathing. When ever I breathed, her small frame would ride on my chest, following the up and down movements.

"Chiaroscuro?"

"Mmm…?" I could tell she was going to fall asleep soon.

"Are you interested in having kids?" I asked with hope.

"Mmm… yes, but later." My lover responded in her pre-sleep.

"When is later?"

"When I get married to you." She yawned and shifted her self on my chest.

"What?" I was shell shocked.

"Well, if you think about it, we have already been through a lot and it's…. what?... like our one month being together? Yes, it is. So I mean, it just kinda makes since."

"Oh," _good_ "It does when you put it that way." Her breathing slowed down, she was asleep now. I laid there, just thinking, we are probably going to spend the rest of our lives together. Getting married, having kids, growing old, the works. And heck, she's only 18. I do know that Chiaroscuro's birthday is coming up, on the 21st of June. The Solstice, and the longest day of the year. I think I will do it then, make it final. Of course, I will have to ask Nick about it. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes, he is pro-love for her. I smiled, turning my head to look at the black velvet box semi tucked away so it just looked like a piece of random stuff. But no, it was not random; this was the seal for our two lives becoming one. With that I feel asleep, with my lover in my arms and a smile on my face.

**Alright sorry for the short chapter. A little bit of foreshadowing, this story probably wont go on for long. If any of you have something you would like to see in the story, let me know. (And no, I'm not having Nick say no to Pitch, and yes, I'm pretty sure you all know what I'm talking about) Alright, night :) Might update tomorrow! **


	15. Chapter 15

**And, this is the last chapter. It might be long, it might not… depends on how I am feeling…. Kidding, it will most likely be long, calm your panties. Have fun!**

_Nick's P.O.V-_

I leaned back in my office chair, it was the last day of school. Well, the last day for students anyways. The teachers had a couple more days left, and well the principal? Ha, one more month for me, and of course the front office staff. Then there's Chiaroscuro…, I imagine she's going to want to spend all summer with her tinted grey lover. At least she is going for someone classy and not some drug dealer, which this town is full of. It is weird to think that I only have her for a little longer before Chiaroscuro moves on to college. She had gotten some scholar ships in the medical field back in Finland- My train of thought broke when I heard a soft tap on my office door.

"Come in!" I looked down at my desk and acted like I was busy and not of in Wonderland. The door opened and a cretin redhead walked in depressed, like she was in trouble. Oh dear lord.

"Mmm… Nick?" Chiaroscuro softly said while looking down at her feet.

"Ves?" I replied, leaning forward.

"I-I have something to tell…to tell you…" She still refused to look up, and that was starting to scare me. _What is wrong?_

"Go on…"

"Promise," The Egyptian sniffed like she was crying. "Promise that you won't be mad?"

"I swear," Hoping that I would not have to take back that statement.

"Well…, I got a letter in the mail today." Chiaroscuro told me, handing over the letter. I took it with a raised eyebrow, then proceeded to open said letter. My 56 year old heart stopped as soon as I saw the Harvard logo. I looked up from the letter at my niece, who was now smiling, her golden eyes gleaming brighter.

"Wait…" Looking down and reading the letter, just to confirm my idea. "You don't mean…" The last part of my sentence came out as an almost squeak. My niece shook her head, smiling even brighter.

"That's right, an acceptance to Harvard along with a scholarship." Chiaroscuro boosted, acting like it was nothing. This needed a back crushing hug, which I quickly gave the small female. Of course there would be more celebrations later.

"Ha-ha! This is great!" I spun her around, still in my Russian bear hug. We talked for a good half hour, discussing things like what field she was going to, coasts, how she was going to get there, etc. Chiaroscuro was still planning on living with me, because we do live on the out skirts of Boston. Her golden eyes looked at the clock, which read 11:43, and she let out a sign.

"Well," The redhead stood up from her chair and hugged me once more. "I am going to help Pitch clean out his classroom. Fun" She twirled her finger in the air.

"Screw Pitch Black then!" She laughed and my bluntness. I knew she wasn't going to blow him off, their lovers why would she?

"Already did!" Chiaroscuro called as she was walking out the door. After the door shut, I smiled. Her life had just changed so much in the last couple months. Even though there was some bumps along the road, her life has done a 360 and became better. And it wasn't quite over yet, there was still the pep rally later on today.

_Pitch's P.O.V-_

Without meaning to, I licked my lips as I watched Chiaroscuro stand on the back counter taking stuff down off the wall. The class was watching a video, so I had no need to plan a lesson. I could just sit and watch the young girl's back side all day. And man, did she have one! I let my fingers slide down my lower body, coming dangerously close to my member which was getting harder and I stared. Instead of pleasuring my self, my hand went into my pocket and began to play with a little velvet black box. I had asked Nick about it a while ago, just after the kid nap scene. He had given me permission, even though he thought it was a little too early. The bell had rung, startling me. Eager students ran out of the class room to their next class or lunch.

"Someone turn on the lights please!" I called to deaf ears, in which Chiaroscuro ended up turning on the lights.

"Lock the door please, love." I turned in my chair, so that the front was facing outwards in stead of to the desk. The Egypt did what she was told but with questioning eyes. I smiled and motioned her to come to me and sit her beautiful self on my lap.

"What's wrong Pitch?" She said, pecking my lips. I quickly grabbed her face before she pulled away, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Chiaroscuro gasped softly which allowed me to dart my tongue into her mouth, mapping the entire space.

"Oh," I said after breaking away, I ground upwards into her hips. "You know..."

"No Pitch, later." _Damn it, _"I think Nick would throw a bitch flip when I see him next if I smelt like sex."

"Oh but my _dear_ Chiaroscuro, smelling like sex is the greatest thing in the whole world!" I husked in her ear.

"No Pitch..." I felt two hands on my chest.

"Aw," I pulled the most little kid pout that I could master. "But I am already hard..." The golden eyed beauty laughed and got off me, then quickly moving her self between my legs.

"So selfish..." She had taken out my sift member and began to pump it.

"And you worry about smelling like sex, but yet your breath will smell like come. Ah!~" I threw my head back as she licked the under side, trialing upwards.

"Luckily, we have lunch after this," Chiaroscuro whispered along my member, her lips dragging on each word she said. "But unlucky, all my food will most likely taste like your come..."

"Then don't ~ah~ do this..." I patted, tangling my fingers in her hair as she began to give me a head.

"Another lucky thing is that you just so happen to taste good..." She moved more of me deeper down her throat.

"Extra flavoring~" Chiaroscuro then began to move up and down my shaft, taking more and more in with each go. Of course, she could not fit all of it in. Due to the fact that this would only be her second time doing this, and I am no easy thing to swallow. The only time someone could, is one I hired a whore.

"Damn~ my love you are amazing at this..." Her eyes flickered up at me while I let one of my hands stroke her hair in a praising way.

"Ah! C-chiaroscuro... I ...I' coming!" I gripped her hair and came into her mouth, but did not let her move until she swallowed it all. Chiaroscuro pulled off, a little bit of come dripping down the corner of her mouth. She re-placed my now softer member back in my pants.

"Thank you..." I patted, she smiled at me and licked the seed off. Damn, she is turning me on again. We then ate lunch together, well feed each other lunch while my lover was seated comfortably on my lap. Earlier today, she had told me about getting into Harvard, which surprised me very much. Of course I knew she was smart, that was a given. But the smartest person that I ever knew could not make it in, so my lover must be very smart. Which I will brag about that, most certainly.

"Chiaroscuro...?" Something had just came to my mind.

"Mmm...?" She was chewing a on Thai Chicken Salad.

"I'm hard again..." Chiaroscuro almost lost her noodles.

* * *

It was 1:30, and everyone was packed in the gym who were not Seniors who were graduating at the local stage. The cheer squad had just finished their routine, they were good not great. Chiaroscuro claimed that she that better, who currently seated next to me. If it was it up to me, she would be on my lap but we both didn't want any student getting the wrong idea. Well, that was about to change.

"Now now!" I heard Nick's thick Russian accent float in the gym.

"Settle down, settle down!" He hushed the talkative high school crowd. "Ve had had a amazing year class 2015-2017! Vith the ups and downs in the school year. We have kept up our title of #1 football team of the year for the fifth year in a row! Also, we have kept up our +A school title. All of you high school students have not failed to please us! Thank you all for a vounderful year! Now, now..." He once again settled the roaring group.

"Ve have a very important announcement from no other than our AP history teacher, Mr. Black." A small murmurer came over the group before they began to get loud again. I quickly looked at the Egyptian next to me, who was wide eyed before I began to walk down the steps.

"Thank you, everyone!" I said after I got the microphone. "Yes, we have had a very get year. All of us." _Oh my god this is actually happening..._

"Recently, I don't know if most of you know this. But Mr. Nick's niece from Finland is now living with him. She has recently got accepted to Harvard University. She is horribly smart, beautiful, and the kindest woman I have ever met in my 23 years of living on this world. Could I please have Miss. Chiaroscuro come down here?"

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V-_

Could I please have Miss. Chiaroscuro come down here?" Pitch said in his British accent, he stood at the center of the gym staring at me. What could he want?! I stood up and walked down the steps, my face going slightly red as everyone stared at me. Once in front of Pitch, that's one I began to mentally freak out. _Oh my god what does he want? _I mentally passed out, I could tell he was waiting. Which was killing me. He smiled down at me, than began to speak again.

"Chiaroscuro," Pitch began to trace my Ra eye print under my eye, softly. "Thank you for allowing me into your life. I know I am not the most _loving _and _personable _man to walk the Earth. You are the greatest thing that as ever happened to me. Chiaroscuro, you are the most beautiful thing I have never seen. Also, you are so kind heartened and loving to everyone, which probably caught my attention." He took his hand into mine, then let go. Pitch moved down to his knees. _What...?_

"I normally do not let anyone come into my life, but once I do I never let them go. Chiaroscuro, I want to hold on to you forever and ever. There is nothing I want to change about you, expect for one thing, your last name... Miss. Chiaroscuro Amenophis, will you marry me?"

Pitch put down the microphone and pulled out a small black box. He opened it showing the most beautiful ring. _Oh my god, do I want to do this? I'm so young, and forever is a long time! Ah AH! _The crowd held it's breath. _Yes, I do. Yes yes YES! I am willing to become Chiaroscuro Black! _Hot tears began to slowly spill down my cheeks, I took deep breath.

"Yes," I whispered, then began to say louder. "Yes, Pitch I love you so much. I will marry you~" I was cut of by two things, first by Pitch slamming his lips on mine then the roar of the crowd. He pulled away and we stared at each other as the bell rang, dismissing the high schoolers to their freedom. Nick quickly picked up the microphone.

"Have a good summer! Stay safe!" He called after the group.

"You really love me?" I asked staring into his half lidded grey eyes, we were still holding each other like the other would float away at any given moment.

"Of course I do," He whispered back to me. "And I can't wait to start a life with you by my side. I love you."

"I love you to." Our lips met each other in another kiss as both teachers and staff began to leave the room giving us time.

"Alright love birds!" I heard Nick call as we kissed, he flicked off the gym lights leaving us in darkness. I laughed into Pitch's lips, I am ready. Ready to spend all my life with this man, this man that I love so much.

_Chiaroscuro & Pitch's P.O.V-_

_I can't wait to see what happens to us, as our lives play out piece by piece. Spending forever with the person that I love, till death do us part. _

_~The End~_

**Aanndd DONE! Woo! I cried in the marriage part, yes yes I am a baby. Bye loves :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sequel? **

**Yes? No? Not going to vote?**

**Please review! By tomorrow Sunday (American Time), I will see what you guys want and go from there. I am making another story, but this time it is about Madara from Naruto, it's called ****_Damn That Uchiha_****, basically same Chiaroscuro girl but now in High school with Madara Uchiha and the other Naruto friends. Starting that tomorrow!**

**If I do make a sequel, it will be called ****_Mother of Ra, _****look for it on my page!**

**Bye! **


End file.
